Harmony
by DREWHHR
Summary: A collection of Harmonian songfics of songs that I love. Hope you like it. Rating may go up.
1. Anywhere But Here

**Hey what's up? So, I've recently got into songfics. I love writing them. Anyway, I''ve decided to start a collection of them. And it's going to be called "Harmony". Because as all ya'll Pumpkin Piers out there, Harmony is Harry and Hermione mixed together. It also has to deal with music so I thought that was the cutest thing I could come up with. Hehe.**

**Okay, so if you read "Shattered", I said that that was my fav song, but "Anywhere But Here" is also my fav. Haha. Anyway this is "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit. I guess "Shattered" is my fav song by a band that no longer exists. And "Anywhere But Here" is my fav song by a band that still exists. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Anywhere But Here", Safetysuit does.**

**This one's about Harry going off to fight Voldemort. Or he has defeated him and is coming home. It's about how he misses Hermione. And its also how Hermione is coping. If you listen to the song, it has an amazing tune. Listen to it on Youtube! And when you've done that, listen to the violin version. Even better!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Anywhere But Here**

He did it. He defeated him. He was gone. What he had been trying to do for seven years was finally done. He stared down at the corpse with sorrow, with tears rolling down his cheeks. _'Sorry you never got to love. Never felt it. Never could experience it. But I have felt it. I've experienced it. I wish you could have felt this amazing emotion.'_ He lowered his wand and moved back as the Voldemort's body exploded into green ashes and blew away with the wind. Harry watched seven years of his life blow away. His knees gave out and he sank to them.

"I did it," he whispered to no one. _'He's gone. Forever. He can't hurt anyone anymore. I'm so tired' _he thought as he closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to dream of his new life. He snapped his eyes open, forcing them open so that he could get home. He wanted to apparate, but could not as he did not want to splinch himself as his head was not all there. He was not thinking straight. He stood up and began to proceed home.

He thought about what had just happened.

_"You can't defeat me, Harry Potter. You might as well give up," Voldemort taunted as he shot another _Cruciatus Curse_ at him._

_"NEVER!" he shouted through gritted teeth trying not to call out in pain. "You will never win!"_

_"Oh, no, I think it's you that will never win, Harry Potter. The whole Wizarding and Muggle world will be doomed. The first thing I am going to do is kill you. Then I am going to find that Mudblood whore you love so much and Dolohov-you remember Dolohov, right?-is going to rape her and torture her," he told him. Harry looked over to the side at Dolohov and recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. He was the one who had cursed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. Anger surged through him and called out "_Avada Kedavra!_" Dolohov fell to the ground. Dead. Harry smiled, glad to be rid of him. But wished he would have tortured him more for hurting Hermione._

_"Very good, Potter. You made your first kill. How does it feel?" Voldemort asked him putting another _Cruciatus Curse _over him._

_"Amazing," he gritted out._

_"Yes, yes. Killing is spectacular," he hissed slowly like a snake._

_"I don't believe in killing. But if it's to protect someone I love, then I would do it in a heartbeat," he said._

_"Love!" Voldemort said in a scoff. "Love will get you nowhere. Love holds you back! Makes you weak, boy!"_

_"You're wrong!" he said strongly. "Love is the most powerful and strongest thing there is in the world! Think about what it'll do! You would jump in front of a _Killing Curse_ so that it would not hit the one you love so that they would live."_

_"Exactly! It makes you weak! It'll make you get yourself killed! Your Mudblood would never do that for you!"_

_Harry got angry again. He slowly stood up and faced him. "She's not a Mudblood. If only you knew who she was. If only you knew love. I know love. I know love every time I see her. I'm sorry you never knew it. You will never know it. And I feel so sorry for you," he said with tears flowing down his cheeks. "_Avada Kedevra!_" he yelled pointing his wand at him. Her face. Her lovely, beautiful face was in his mind as he killed him. Wanting to see her again._

_Voldemort was caught offguard as he processed all of Harry's words, trying to wrap them around his mind and was hit with the deadly curse. Harry seemed to lose his hearing. All he heard was his breathing. Nothing else. Time seemed to stop. Then Harry heard Voldemort's wand clink on the ground. Heard it bounce. Once. Twice. Three times. He watched as Voldemort crumpled to the ground. He shook his head. _'Never to know love.'

* * *

_Is this the end of the moment,_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be?_

_Or maybe be?_

Hermione sat in the rocking chair in the nursery rocking the little boy and feeding him a bottle of milk. She smiled down at him. The boy's parents and grandparents had died recently, leaving the boy to his godfather, who was not there, and his godmother, who was she. The boy's name was Teddy Lupin. He was only four months old and the sweetest baby Hermione had ever seen. His mother was a Metamorphmagus. They can change their physical appearances by will. However, Teddy could only change the color of his hair and eyes. Right now, his eyes were chocolate-brown, the color of Hermione's as he was looking up at her while he ate his dinner. His hair was dark shade of blue. Calmness. Peace. Exhaustion. Hermione had been taking care of him for a few weeks. Right after Andromeda was killed. They had a funeral for her and Teddy was given to Hermione as they found Andromeda's will.

The seventeen-year-old could barely believe that the tyke was given to her. She knew some things about babies but not much. She read books, but eventually learned within a week with being with him. She was to raise him, with Harry.

Harry. Her best friend. He had gone off to fight Voldemort nine months before. She missed him. So much. Often she would lay in her bed and cry.

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or come to pass and_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

Teddy finished the bottle and Hermione took the nipple out of his mouth. Then she put him on her shoulder and tapped his back softly, waiting for him to spit up. When he did, she put him back in her lap and cleaned him up. Then, she continued to rock him to sleep as she told her godson about his godfather. "Your godfather is the bravest man that I know. He cares about so many people. He puts other people before himself. However, I have no idea if he's even alive or not." Teddy yawned and smacked his lips a bit before looking up at her, waiting for her to continue. "You're a sweet boy, Teddy Lupin. Your parents were two of the bravest people I knew. You're godfather is my best friend. And the love of my life. He does not know it, though. I was too shy to tell him before he left. Stupid girl, I am."

_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Can't see why I do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

"I wish he was here. I miss him so much. I just want to tell him that I love him," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the baby boy's cheek. Hermione did not really notice. The teardrop rolled off of his cheek and onto her knee. It looked as if he was crying as well. He raised a hand to her, but could not reach her. He could not touch her. Could not comfort her. So, he just curled up onto his side, towards her stomach, and snuggled in deep. He closed his eyes and proceeded to fall asleep. Hermione looked at him and noticed he was awake. She picked him up gently and put him on his stomach in his crib. Teddy was covered with his warm, blue blanket that had flying books on them. Teddy stirred a bit as he noticed the warmth from his godmother was gone, but eventually settled into sleep. Hermione turned the overhead light off and put the magic turning lamp on. Snitches of various colors danced along the walls. She turned the baby monitor on and shut the door, leaving a crack.

Hermione fell into her bed and turned the receiver from the baby monitor on. She took out a book and started to read it. However, her mind was elsewhere. It was on her best friend. Her love. Her Harry. She wanted him home and away from danger. He had _pleaded_. Begged for her to stay home. Hidden. Safe. Secure. She did, however, send her parents off to Australia. She wished she had gone with him. But then she realized that there would have been no one to take care of Teddy. He probably would have been sent to an orphanage. And she could not have let that happen. He was hers now. Hers and Harry's. She hoped he was okay.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, clutching onto a picture of the two of them.

* * *

Harry stopped at a local, Muggle pub for something to eat. He was hungry. There were some people there but not many. They all looked at him. He must have looked a fright. His bottom lip was cut and busted. He had bruises on his face and arms. His clothes were torn and bloodied up. He was sweating. Dirt was all over him. He walked with a limp. He sat down at a small table and a waitress went up to him and asked for his order. It was simple. He wanted fish and chips and a glass of water. She gave him a strange look and walked away.

The blood had stopped, but the pain was still there. He had been under the _Cruciatus Curse_ many times. He felt a little shaken and jittery. He kept glancing around at everyone. He saw a few couples there that night. Sitting by themselves. He wondered if he had ruined their night. He wondered if all they wanted to do was snog and now they had probably lost their appetite to even eat. He watched one couple, though, who did not stop snogging. He realized at that moment that that's what he wanted. He wanted someone to kiss. He wanted someone to hug. He wanted _someone_. Someone to love. He preached to Voldemort about it, but he really did not have it. He fought. He fought for his love. For Hermione. He wanted her. He loved her. He wanted to hold her. To kiss her. To love her. He wanted to be with her. Right now. He wanted to be anywhere but here without her.

The waitress came back with his order. "Might I ask, what happened?" she asked him.

"Oh, uh," He tried to think of the best lie, so he just kept it vague. "Disagreement." She nodded, taking that answer, and left.

He ate happily and downed his water, eager to get to Hermione. Finally he finished and paid and left the pub.

He walked down the dark streets, making his way towards London. He needed to get to a bus station. He would've used the Floo, but he did not want face anyone who knew who he was. Not until he saw Hermione.

The bus finally arrived at the station and he got on. "You need to go to a hospital?" the bus driver asked.

"No, Grimmauld Place, London, please," he replied and sat down.

"Okay, it'll be a little while."

"That's fine."

_Is this a natural feeling?_

_Or is it just me bleeding_

_All my thoughts and dreams_

_In hope that you will be with me?_

_Or is this a moment to remember?_

_Or just a cold day in December?_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

He rode the bus all the way to London. He watched people get on and off. He watched people look at him curiously. He watched as they stayed far away from him. He wondered if they even knew there was a war going on. He wondered if they knew he had just ended it. He wondered if they even cared. It was a war about love and hate. And how it was connected. He wondered if they knew he had just saved their lives. He saw a few little children. They were happy and content. He smiled at them. They smiled back. Their mothers, however, told them not to look at him. They did not know. He wished he could clean himself up, but he could not do magic in front of Muggles. He internally chastised himself for not thinking of that before when he was alone.

_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

The bus driver arrived at Grimmauld Place and Harry paid him and got off. He sighed and walked down the sidewalk to Number Twelve. However, to anyone, Number Twelve was non-existant. But he knew where it was. Right in between Numbers Eleven and Thirteen. Just as he thought that, the two townhouses split apart and another townhouse grew. He walked up the steps and opened the door.

It was dark so he whispered, "_Lumos_." His wand lit up and he navigated himself up the stairs. He was going to go into his room to clean himself up a bit before he saw Hermione, but he saw a room that no one used slightly ajar. A strange light was coming from it and bouncing off the walls. Curious, he opened the door and walked in. There were several toys scattered. A bookcase was filled with various children's books. A white crib was up against a wall. The light was coming from a magic turning lamp that was giving off snitches of many colors. He walked over to the crib to peer in what was in it. He looked in and smiled. Of course, there was a baby. From the blue blanket, he could tell that it was a boy. However, he had no idea who this child was or who he belonged to.

The child woke up from the light from Harry's wand. He turned over onto his back to look up at him. Harry smiled and the baby smiled back, kicking his feet. "Hello, who do you belong to?" The baby started to coo and make noises.

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

_For you and me?_

* * *

Hermione shot awake as she heard noises coming from the receiver of the baby monitor. She watched the red light become three red lights, indicating that the baby was indeed up. However, she heard another voice in the room. It sounded adult-like. A manly voice. She got out of her bed and grabbed her wand and made her way to the nursury.

She saw the door wide open and could see an outline of a person at the crib. His back was to her, but Hermione could see his back for a mere glance as a Golden Snitch landed on it and lit it up. She heard Teddy coo and giggle more. He did not seem to be hurt, but he could be in a moment. She pointed her wand at the figure. "Step away from the crib and turn around slowly," she ordered firmly.

The figure stiffened and backed away and then turned around slowly. Hermione turned on the light and looked at his face. She gasped.

_Cause you are_

_You're beautiful inside_

_You're so lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

"Harry...?" She lowered her wand and it fell to the floor with a soft _clink!_

"Hey, Hermione," he smiled.

She ran into his arms in a tight hug. "Harry!" He grunted in pain, but did not mind it much as he was just glad he was hugging her. "I've been so worried about you! I thought you had died!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, for making you worry. But he's dead. He's gone."

She pulled back from him and smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "I knew you could do it." She kissed his forehead, tenderly, right where his scar was. He knew, at that moment, that it would never hurt again.

"Who is that?" he asked looking at the baby.

"Oh, that's Teddy Lupin," she said.

"Oh," was what he said.

"We're his godparents, Harry. Remus, Tonks, Andromeda. They're all dead. He was given to you and I. We're to raise him," she explained.

Harry looked down sadly. They had lost three great fighters. "They're gone."

"Yeah, but we're here. We did it, Harry. _You _did it."

"It's because of you."

Hermione looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Your face...it was what I saw when I killed him. It gave me the strength to defeat him. Vanquish him. It was you who helped me kill him. You're as much a hero as me. I know I made you stay. But I'm glad because I could not live a day without you. You don't know what would happen to me if you did," he told her as the tears appeared.

Hermione started to cry as well. Teddy made a sound, indicating his presence again. She smiled and leaned over to get him out of his crib. She held him tightly as he lifted his head to look at his godfather. This strange, new person. "Teddy, this is your godfather, Harry Potter. The most bravest man I know."

Teddy giggled and changed his eye color from brown to green. His hair turned from blue to brown. He now looked like the child of Harry and Hermione. They smiled.

"He's the future of the Wizarding World now, Harry," she said seriously. "He survived because you destroyed the threat. He can live in peace now. He can be a regular baby. He's the future."

"He's our future," Harry said staring at her lovingly. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him. "What?" Did he just say-?

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I have been for seven years. I never want to be anywhere but here with you and Teddy."

"I love you, too," she said and he bent low to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. His lip was busted but he felt no pain. Love was healing it. Love was healing him.

He never wanted to by anywhere without her again.

THE END

* * *

**I know that wasn't as good as my other stories, but I really love that song. Hope you liked it.**

**I'm not sure what song I'm going to do next. I may do smut next, I don't know.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	2. Annie

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Cateagle: I love country! Its one of my fav kinds of music. I have a lot of good country songs on my iPod. I'm going to try to find a good one.**

**This is "Annie" by Safetysuit. Again, Safetysuit. Haha. I love them. And the next one might be them, too. This is about Hermione not feeling beautiful, but Harry tells her different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Annie", Safetysuit does.**

**I also really want to do some The Fray songs. I'm looking into "Look After You" and "Never Say Never". And "The Way" by Clay Aiken. Love that song!**

**Anyway, here's Annie!**

**Annie**

Harry watched as she fidgeted with her hair for the sixteenth time. He sat at the table in the library with his Potions essay in front of him, incomplete. Hermione sat across from him, reading a large tome, but also trying to flatten her hair as she thought it was a little frizzy. She sighed, frustrated, when it would not cooperate. Harry thought her hair was fine just the way it was. It was not frizzy at all. It was in First and Second Year, but now, in Seventh Year, it was not. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded around her shoulders in gorgeous ringlets that Harry just loved. She looked at him and blushed and looked back down at her book, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He did not say anything. He just went back to his essay.

About ten minutes later, they heard giggling and laughing coming down the aisle. The two friends looked up and saw Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley walk to the bookcase that was across the aisle from them. "Cormac looked so cute on his broom today!" Lavender giggled as she and Ginny looked for a book apparently. Ginny nodded agreeingly. Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley were considered the "beauties of Gryffindor" to the Hogwarts student body. They had beautiful hair and make-uped faces. _'Fake'_ Harry thought. He watched Hermione as she stared at them. Did she want to be like them? Did she want to look like them?

The two girls waved to them and then left when they found the book. They waved back and Hermione went back to her book with a solemn look on her face.

_There was a girl named Annie_

_She had a very pretty face_

_And not the way you would think so_

_Let me see if I could explain it_

At lunch, Harry and Hermione took a small picnic basket out to the tree they normally went sit under when they did homework. Hermione leaned up against the tree with her legs out in front of her. Harry laid his head in her lap and they ate a couple of sandwiches.

After they ate, they just laid there and talked, Hermione ran her hand through his hair. "Where do you think Ron is?" she asked him.

"Probably swapping spit with Luna in a broom closet," he replied making her laugh and smile.

_She had a smile that could light up a room_

_And if she moved it'd be moving you_

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile, Hermione?" he blurted out without thinking. He just stared up at her smiling.

She blushed and refused to look at him. "Don't be silly, Harry. I'm not beautiful. Not even my smile," she said sadly looking into the distance. Harry watched as the wind blew her hair back and framed her gorgeous face. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, which made her look down at him again.

"Don't...don't say things like that," he told her and she left it at that.

_But it wasn't like a magazine_

_She was just plain Jane_

_Her name was Annie_

Since they were Head Boy and Head Girl, they got their own Common Room and bedrooms. Harry was watching her as she passed the mirror in her room without even looking at it. He knew most girls usually looked at themselves. However, Hermione did not. She hated looking at herself in the mirror. She did not see anything. Just a face. Plain. Empty. Unhappy.

However, Harry saw more than that. He did not see plain. Or empty. He saw the most beautiful face in the world staring at herself.

_She never looked in the mirror_

_She never liked what she would see_

_And even if I tried to tell her_

_She'd never listen to a word I'd say_

"You look lovely, Hermione," he said to her.

She blushed, but did not say anything. It was like she was trying to avoid the subject of the way she looked.

_And she always wanted what she never had_

_But never had what she needed so badly_

_Someone telling her she was fine_

_And that's not right_

_And it's why I'm saying_

_Annie don't be shy here_

_Annie don't just lie there_

_Looks don't make the world go round_

_But it comes around_

_Annie don't be shy here_

_Annie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful_

Harry watched as she descended the staircase into the Common Room of the Head Boy and Girl. She looked shocked to see him sitting on the couch. She had covered herself up pretty well. She was in a pair of long pajama pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt with a hoodie on top, zipped up. It was September and fairly hot. "Harry...?"

He smiled at her. Even covered up she still looked lovely. "Hey, 'Mione..." he whispered. If there was any more noise in the room, Hermione doubted she would have heard him. But she did. "Can't sleep, either?"

Hermione shook her slowly and crossed her arms across her chest. "No, not really."

His eyes roved over her body, memorizing her curves, or the ones he _could_ see, for that matter. She noticed his staring and got uncomfortable. She shifted a bit and swayed, inching over behind the table to block his view a bit.

When he realized what she was doing, he looked back at her face. "Hermione, it's in the middle of September. It's too hot to be wearing all of that."

_I didn't know if I could tell her_

_I didn't know if I could make see_

_She didn't need to find her beauty_

_She didn't need to find a way to show me_

"I-I'm comfortable in this. Besides no one wants to look at my body. No one really cares," she blushed looking away from him.

Harry stood up from the armchair and made his way over to her. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin.

_They took her moments of feeling alive_

_And made them moments of dying inside_

_She needed someone to scream her name_

_To take her pain_

_And it's why I'm screaming_

"Hermione, look at me," he lifted her chin up and she looked at him. "Don't worry about what they say." His voice was husky and deep. "They don't matter. I do. I care about you. I want to look at your body. I love it." He grabbed her zipper on her hoodie and pulled it down slowly. Then he took it off of her. It fell to the floor and Hermione felt the fabric on her heel.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Do you trust me?"

She gasped, wondering if he would take it to that level. But there was no question. "Yes," was her answer.

"Don't worry...I'm not...I'm not going to take advantage of you. I promise," he said. She nodded, "I trust you," and gasped again as he slipped his rough, calloused hands under her shirt and felt the soft, smooth skin of her stomach. He touched, felt, roved her skin. She let out a soft whisper moan as she rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she wanted to _feel_.

Harry lowered his lips to her neck and began to suck and kiss on it. She moaned even more and whispered his name, "Harry..."

He was shot back to reality. He snapped open his eyes and pulled away from her. He avoided eye contact with her. She looked a little disappointed, but he didn't see that. "Erm, yeah, don't...don't let anyone tell you any different. You are beautiful, Hermione." He kissed her cheek and ran upstairs.

Hermione could not believe what just happened. Harry touched her! Well, not _touched,_ but skin-to-skin contact! And she liked it. She smiled faintly before grabbing her hoodie and going upstairs to her room. However, she still lay awake in her bed, her mind reeling with questions. What did he mean by saying she was beautiful? He had been saying that a lot lately. She was not. She was just plain. And simple. She was Hermione.

Just Hermione.

_Annie don't be shy here_

_Annie don't just lie there_

_Looks don't make the world go round_

_But it comes around_

_Annie don't be shy here_

_Annie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you are beautiful_

Harry wondered if she would be mad at him. He hated himself for touching her like that and making her uncomfortable. He heard a knock on his door. He sat up, but before he could say anything, the door opened and Hermione shyly stepped in. "Harry?" she whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah...wh-what are you doing here?" he asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I-I couldn't sleep. I wanted to ask you something," she slowly made her way over to his bed.

"Okay."

"What did you mean?"

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"By all that. Down there." She gestured toward the door. "What did you mean by it?"

"Touching you?"

"Yeah, and saying I was beautiful?"

"I meant what I meant, Hermione. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Hermione looked down at her hands and fidgeted a bit. "I'm not a pretty as Ginny or Lavender." She blushed as a tear rolled down her cheek. It broke Harry's heart to see her like this. He did not know it affected her this much.

"Yes, you are. You're..._real_. They're all fake. They have make-up to cover up what they _really _look like. You...you don't even need it, Hermione. You're all natural. And you're naturally beautiful. If no one else can see it, then fuck them! They don't matter. Every voice that has ever told you that you were ugly will be silent. Because they were just describing themselves. You are beautiful, gorgeous, hot, sexy, even. And no one can change that," he told her.

_And Annie_

_You are the one sight my eyes never tire of_

_It's like I can't get enough of you_

_Annie_

_You are the one song left in my symphony_

_Like you were made for me_

Hermione smiled at him and then straightened up. Her hands went to the hem of her grey shirt. She raised it up and Harry realized what she was doing. He placed his hand over hers. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't need to prove to me that you're beautiful."

"I'm not. I believe you. In every way. But I want to prove to you that I will not be shy anymore. It doesn't mean I'm going to walk around naked but I have never done this before. I won't even let my mother see me naked. That's how embarrassed I am. But I don't want to be. Let me do this," she said.

He nodded and took his hand away. Hermione took a deep breath and skinned her top off of her, baring her chest to him. He widened his eyes and stared at her chest. He smiled at how beautiful she was. "You're...you're beautiful," he whispered.

Her hands went to the waistband of her pajama pants. She slowly pulled those down, too. On her bottom were a pair of black panties. Simple, but cute. Harry stared at her long legs that seemed to go on forever. "That's as far as I am going to go," she said stepping out of her pajama pants.

Harry stood up from his bed and stepped in front of her. He could feel himself growing a reaction to her. He just hoped she did not notice. He cupped her chin with one hand, the other went to her hip and he pulled her forward and smashed his mouth onto hers. She gasped against his mouth. Harry took his opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Eventually she caught onto what he was doing and closed her eyes. She began to kiss him back, meeting his tongue with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smashing her bare chest to his bare chest.

Harry moaned as he felt her bare breasts against his chest. Skin to skin. He pulled away. "Oh, my God," he groaned.

"Harry..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"...touch me."

He granted her request, placing his hand onto her soft, left breast. She closed her eyes again and tilted her head back as he proceeded to lick and kiss it. "I love you," he whispered and her eyes snapped open again.

Hermione stared at him as he picked his head back up to look at her. "You love me?"

"Yeah, very, very much so."

"I love you, too."

_Annie don't be shy here_

_Annie don't just lie there_

_Looks don't make the world go round_

_But it comes around_

_Annie don't be shy here_

_Annie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful_

Throughout the night, he continued to show just how much he loved her.

_There was a girl named Annie_

_She had a very pretty face_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there's Annie! I know it wasn't rly good. But it was the best I could come up with.**

**I've been thinking about doing "Find a Way" by Safetysuit. That may be the next one. It very suggestive, so there might be smut in the next songfic.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	3. Chasing Cars

**Okay, so I know I said I was going to do "Find a Way" first, but I had to get this one out.**

**It's "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Chasing Cars", Snow Patrol does.**

**Btw: In all my stories, Hermione is younger than Harry.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chasing Cars**

Harry sat on the Grangers' couch, staring into nothingness. His best friend, Hermione, had invited him over for the summer right after she had brought her parents and her little sister home from Australia. Harry smiled as he watched them in the kitchen and dining room. He had asked Mrs. Charlotte Granger if he could help with anything, but she just shooed him into the living room. She was in the kitchen preparing their meal-spaghetti and garlic bread, with green beans on the side. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled the food into his nostrils. He could smell the garlic and the parmasean cheese. It made his mouth water.

Hermione had forced him to come to her house. She thought he needed a bit of a break. He had made the mistake of telling her that he would stay at Grimmauld Place during the summer until he got his parents' home fixed up to live in. But Hermione would not have it. He needed to be with people. People who loved him. She knew the Burrow would be too loud, so she practically kidnapped him today and brought him to her house to meet her parents and her little sister.

He stood up and walked to the doorway of the dining room, leaning on it, watching his best friend and her little sister set the table. Her name was Sophie and she was almost six years old, according to Hermione. Harry slightly smiled at how much she looked like her older sister. She had the brown eyes and the brown hair. However, it was not as curly as Hermione's. It was more straight than hers.

Hermione glanced up at him and warned, "Don't even think about it, Harry. You're our guest. It would be rude to ask you to set the table."

Harry smiled and nodded. Besides, they were done now. Hermione straightened the last fork. "We did it, 'Mione!" came little Sophie's voice, making Hermione laugh. The seventeen year old picked up the little girl into her arms. Sophie put her arms around her older sister's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist. Hermione began to spin with her in her arms. They both laughed. Harry realized at that moment he enjoyed listening to Hermione laugh. It was very beautiful.

When Hermione started to get dizzy, she stopped and set Sophie in her seat. "Here, you sit there. Don't get up or you'll fall over." She nodded and Hermione kissed her on the side of the head.

In the kitchen, Harry saw Jacob Granger come up behind his wife and wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Hermione looked at her little sister, who wrinkled her nose in disgust. The older girl playfully mocked her, which made her laugh again.

Harry looked at Jacob Granger again and thought him the most luckiest man in the world. This is what Harry wanted. He wanted a wife to kiss when she was cooking dinner. He wanted at least two children to set the table. Now that he lived through what he had always thought would be his death, he wanted everything a regular man wanted-a family of his own.

"Dinner's ready!" Charlotte called out. "Sit down at the table! I'll bring it to you."

Jacob sat at the head of the table. Hermione sat in a chair in front of the china cabinet, while her little sister sat next to her. Harry sat in the lone chair across from them. Charlotte brought a bowl of garlic bread to the table. Then the green beans. And finally the spaghetti.

"Looks good, Mum!" Hermione said.

They all chimed in, complimenting Mrs. Granger's cooking.

"Alright, let's pray," she said grabbing Sophie and Harry's hands. Harry grabbed Jacob's, who grabbed Hermione's, who took Sophie's other hand. "Father, please bless this food which we are about to eat. And thank you for bringing our family back together. Thank you for ending this time of sorrow and depression. And also, thank you for bringing a new member into our family. May he know that he is always welcome in the Granger household." Harry's eyes snapped open at the mention of him. He smiled slightly and he and Hermione's connected eyes for a brief second. "Amen," they all chanted and released each other's hands.

Like gentlemen, Harry and Jacob let the women serve themselves first. Like a good big sister, Hermione help Sophie load her plate and then served herself. Once everyone was served, they began eating.

Harry thought he had not had a better meal. Not even Mrs. Weasley's cooking could compare with Mrs. Granger's. It was just perfect. "So, Harry, what do you plan on doing now that the war is over?" Jacob asked him.

Harry was a little surprised at his question. "Oh, erm...well, sir, I-I am in the process of getting my parents' home fixed up. I plan to move into it. There are a lot of bad memories there, but there were some good ones my parents must have had. I like to think that if I string together all of the good, little things, I can make that count for the bad stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, sir, I would like to have a family," he said. Hermione looked at him, intrigued.

"A family?"

"Yes, sir. It may be a place of bad memories, but I want to make new ones. New, good memories." That tugged at Hermione's heart. She never knew Harry was a romantic. "I never got to have a family, as they were taken away from me at a young age, and it's too late now to be adopted. So, now I want to have children and give them the life I've always wanted." He took a slow bite of green beans.

Everyone was silent as they processed Harry's words. The quietness was broken when Charlotte said, "Sophie, elbows off the table."

The little one took her arms off of the table quickly. "Sorry, Mummy."

After dinner, Harry insisted on helping pick up the dishes and cleaning them. Hermione let him, only if she helped. They had fun cleaning and putting the dishes up in the cupboards. Charlotte came back into the kitchen as the last dish went into the cupboard. "Hermione, Sophie wants you to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in." Hermione nodded, "Okay." She and Harry went up the stairs into Sophie's pink room. It was a typical five year old's bedroom. Unicorns. Pink and white. Toys, however, were neatly put into a toy trunk. There were stuffed animals everywhere. There was an otter on her bed. Harry smiled, knowing what it meant. Hermione must be really close to her sister. The little girl was holding onto a teddy bear. Charlotte and Jacob said "goodnight" to the toddler and left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione. The latter told her sister, "Scoot over."

Sophie scooted over and made room for her big sister to sit next to her. She made herself comfortable and Sophie gave her a thin book. Harry stood at the doorway, leaning on the frame, just watching them. Hermione smiled at the book. It was _Bambi_. Harry had heard of the Disney film, but had not seen it. He figured they must have made it into a children's book after the movie came out. Sophie leaned her head against Hermione's side and held her teddy bear to her chest. Hermione wrapped an arm around her. It was clear the little girl missed her big sister, even though she did not know she existed for several months. Harry listened as Hermione told the story of a baby fawn grow into a big deer. He listened as the book told the story of life. He wanted to cry as he heard the part where Bambi's mother was killed. He wished he could have what Bambi had. He had Faline and two baby fawns, like Mr. Granger had.

Harry watched at how Hermione interacted with Sophie. She was almost...motherly. _'She's going to make a great mother someday'_ he thought to himself as Hermione kissed her sister's forehead and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Sophie," she whispered.

"Goodnight, 'Mione," she said back. "Goodnight, Mr. Harry."

Harry smiled. "Goodnight."

The two snuck out of Sophie's room and shut the door, but left a crack.

Hermione looked up at Harry and said, "Go get your pajamas on and meet me here in a five minutes."

Harry nodded and went to the guest room and stripped off his clothes. He took out a pair of blue-and-white plaid pajama pants and a plain, grey t-shirt. He also put on a green hoodie, just in case. He walked out into the hall and saw Hermione in pink-and-brown striped pajama pants and a long-sleeved, light, blue shirt. She looked beautiful. She smiled as she saw him.

She took his hand and they went downstairs. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching the news. "She's asleep."

"Great," Charlotte said with a smile.

"Erm, Mum, Harry and I are going outside to talk. Just wanted to let you know," she told her mother.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late and don't go too far."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a big blanket from the back of the couch. With Harry in tow, they went outside. "Come on, it's peaceful out here." Pulling him along, she led him to their field behind their house. Once they found a good spot, Hermione unfolded the blanket and spread it on the ground. She laid down and Harry followed suit.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Harry lay next to her. He turned his head to look sideways at her. He smiled at her peaceful face. She stared at the stars. Harry followed her gaze and gasped as he saw the stars for the first time that night. They were beautiful.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Hermione asked him.

Harry looked sideways at her again. He hesitated, but whispered back, "...yes." But he wasn't talking about the stars. She did not notice his gaze. "We never got to really talk after the war. We have time now."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Whatever you want to talk about," she answered.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out heavily. "I could not have done it without you."

"Sure, you could have."

"No," he protested. "No, I couldn't have. Not without you. You believed in me the whole time. For seven years, you've stood by me. Ron left. He gave up. You didn't. You stayed with me. If you had not believed in me-if you had left with him, I would have given up right then and there. I wouldn't have cared if I lived or died. I would not have a purpose. A reason to live. A reason to keep fighting. I could tell you 'thank you' for the rest of my life, but it would not be enough."

Hermione smiled a watery smile. Her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "You're welcome, Harry." She reached in between them and interlaced her fingers with his. Harry closed his eyes at her soft touch. He loved the feel of her hand in his. Her small one fit in his.

"Are you going to get back together with Ginny?"

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't love me. At least not for me. She never did. I don't know what I thought about when I asked her out. I guess I just needed a distraction from all the bad things in my life."

"Ron's been a dickhead, as well. I broke up with him when he came back to the tent. You probably did not hear. What he did was unforgivable. He abandoned you when he promised you he wouldn't. I didn't want to let him stay. I wanted to kick him out, but...we needed him."

"Yeah, I don't forgive him, either," Harry agreed. They both turned to the stars again.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough_

A few minutes later, Hermione broke the silence with, "Harry, what do you want to do now that the war is over? I know my Dad asked you this earlier, but I want to hear your true answer."

Harry inhaled and exhaled heavily. "There's a lot of things I want, Hermione."

"But if you could do anything right now, what would you do?"

Harry once again looked sideways at her. "There's only one thing I want to do _right now_...and that's make _this_ exact moment last forever." A tear rolled down her cheek. It rolled onto the blanket. "There's no where else I would rather be than here."

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"I'm glad you practically kidnapped me and brought me here. I've never been with a family before. Just the Weasleys. However, this is a real family. I can see how much your little sister adores you and looks up to you. Your parents are so proud of you. That's all I've ever wanted. Your father is the luckiest man in the world to have such a lovely family," he told her.

_Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads_

_I need your grace to remind me, to find my own_

"Your family is exactly what I want in the future. It's all I have ever wanted. Someone to love me and I can love back. But as of right now...I do not want to leave this spot...because I am with the one person I care about most in the world."

By now, Hermione's face was red and she was crying a river.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"I think the person I am today is shaped by you, Hermione. Can you believe that? You made me what I am today-at this very moment..._alive_."

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

"I don't won't to lose you ever again. I almost did. When I heard Bellatrix torturing you, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't think. I just wanted to get out of there and make sure you were alright. I don't want you to disappear. I want to be able to see you everyday for the rest of my life." Hermione gasped at his words.

"I think it might be possible that I have fallen desparately in love with you." Hermione widened her eyes.

"What?"

_I don't know where, confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"I'm in love with you. You're all that I want and need for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want you to be the mother of my children," he said with a blush. He looked away, afraid of her reaction.

However, he felt a soft hand on his cheek that turned it back toward her. "This moment can last as long as you like." And she leaned in, touching her mouth to his and passionately kissed him.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

THE END

* * *

**Okay, just wanted to get that out.**

**Next songfic will most def be "Find a Way".**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	4. Find a Way

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Find a Way", Safetysuit does.**

**This is "Find a Way" by Safetysuit. This is dedicated to harrynmioneluv. My twin! Because its just freaky that she also loves Safetysuit along with a jillion other things I love. Haha.**

**Anyway, there's gonna be smut. It's plotless.**

**Enjoy!**

**Find a Way**

His eyes snapped open as he felt something crawl into his bed next to him. His head whipped to the side to see what it was. He smiled as he saw the one thing he loved most in the world lying next to him. Hermione smiled at him. He had always loved her smile. It brightened his day when he was down. "'Mione..." he groaned groggily. She snaked her hand and placed it on his bare chest. She scooted over to him and uncovered him.

Harry grew hard at what she was wearing. Hermione was dressed in emerald-green matching bra and thong. She smirked as she felt his stiffie as she crawled on top of him, one leg on each side of his hips, straddling him. He held her hips to steady her.

"I love you..." she whispered and leaned down to capture his lips with her own. He kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving him. His hands roved the soft skin of her lower back. She lowered her hands from the back of his neck and moved them down slowly to the hem of his t-shirt. Hermione slipped her soft, tiny hands under it, grazing his skin. Harry moaned into her mouth.

She was going very quickly.

_Hold on_

_What's the rush? What's the rush?_

_We're not done are we?_

He could feel her wet heat on his crotch through his pajama pants. Warming it. Scorching it. He threw his head back, breaking the kiss, as it felt amazing to feel it. He groaned in pleasure and Hermione smirked even wider.

He wanted her. He needed her.

It was not lust. It was love. If it was lust, he would give anything to be inside of any woman. But, he did not want to be inside of just _any_ woman. He wanted to be buried inside of his love, Hermione. His best friend. His fiancee. His lover.

Only she could make him like this. Make him want her. Make him need her.

"Please, Hermione, I want you..." he whispered.

She did not say anything. She just lifted the bottom of his shirt up, exposing his chest. She lowered her mouth and left numerous open-mouthed kisses along his torso. They burned like fire. Like a scorching hot flame.

Hermione sat up again and smiled at him. He smiled back. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached up and tucked a loose tendril of her curly, brown hair behind her ear.

_Cause I don't need to change this_

_Atmosphere we made if_

_You can stay one more hour_

_Can you stay one more hour?_

Hermione trailed her hand down his torso, lower and lower until-

Harry gasped in pleasure as she touched him..._there_. He jerked up a bit. A spasm. He wanted to be inside her now, but it looked like she was the one in control tonight. He must let her do what she wanted.

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time_

_To catch your hand and make you stay_

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Harry watched as her creamy breasts lowered from their fabric prison. She tossed the garment behind her on the floor. Harry flipped her over and devoured her breasts eagerly. She giggled as it tickled her. "Harry!" she cried out in pleasure. But _she _was in control.

Hermione grabbed onto his arms and using her body, she flipped them back over so that she was on top. She firmly pushed his shoulders back so that he would stay where he was. He did. Painfully.

She grabbed her wand and tapped her thong with it. In an instant, it was gone.

_Hold on,_

_I'll be there when it's all done_

_You know_

_Cause what's the point in chasing_

_If I can't enjoy your face and_

_We can't be wrong tonight_

_Can we be wrong tonight?_

The heat came to him full force. He could feel it through the pajama pants flap in the front, which he _needed_ off of him at once. It was as if Hermione read his mind. She tapped the top of his pants with her wand and they instantly disappeared. Finally, his cock was free. He sighed.

Her womanhood was just right below it. Teasing.

Harry was about to cry. "Please...Hermione..." He grabbed her hips and pulled her up. Before he could impale her, she grabbed his hands and stopped him. "Wait...I'll do it." He let go of her and she rose up on her knees. She closed her eyes as she slipped the tip inside of her.

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time_

_To catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear_

_It's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

He let her do it. He let her go at her own pace. Not matter how much it was killing him. He let her do it. She was so wet. So warm. So tight. She lowered more and then went back up. As she went down again, she went more down than she did the previous time. Finally, she sunk down on him fully. She cried out in pleasure. Harry took all he had not to come right then and there.

_And if I was running_

_You'd be the one I'd be running to_

_And if I was crying_

_You would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_

_And if I was scared_

_Then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_

_But I am not lying_

_I am just trying to find my way into you_

She built it up and pulled out of him. He looked confused but she pulled him up into a kneeling position. She turned around and sat on his lap. Pushing him into her again. He held her around the waist. He stroked her skin. Hermione ran her hands on his thighs and craned her neck to kiss his throat. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. That was their rhythm.

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find the time_

_To catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear_

_It's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

She began to cry out even louder. The fire in her lower stomach getting hotter. Sweat was covering their bodies. Making their bodies slide more. More friction. More passion. Hermione placed her hands on the comforter. Harry's hands left her stomach and went to her own. He placed his on top of hers and interwined their fingers. Their rhythm got faster. Harder. More passionate. Their bodies more frantic. Spastic. Loving.

Harry put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "I love you, too."

Those were the words.

_And if I was running_

_And if I was crying_

_And if I was scared_

Those were the words that set her off. She clenched her fists and her inner muscles around him and came. He grunted and came inside her as she did. She still fucked him, going up, down, up, down, up, down. Milking him out.

When they had finished, Harry pulled out of her and laid the both of them down under the covers. She laid her head on his chest, spent and exhausted. This had to be the best sex they had ever had.

"Three more weeks," she reminded him.

He smiled and looked down at her. She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss before laying her head back down.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way...with me_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there was "Find a Way". Kinda short.**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. I'm thinking of The Fray. Or Coldplay's "The Scientist". Which I recently got into. By "recently" I mean like an hour ago. Also, looking into "The Way" by Clay Aiken.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	5. Look After You

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Look After You", The Fray does.**

**So, The Fray is one of my fav bands. And I especially love this song.**

**So, I was looking thru some old VHS's and stumbled upon "The Brave Little Toaster". That's a classic. I watched it last nite. Almost cried!**

**My goal is to post this without any mistakes.**

**The first part really has nothing to do with the rest. Haha. I don't even know why I put it. I thought it was cute.**

**Hope you like!**

**Look After You**

Harry watched as Hermione closed her eyes and twirled in circles in the snow. Teddy was in her arms, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Seeing her there with a child in her arms, Harry thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Teddy was almost three years old, while the two best friends were both twenty. They had adopted the little tyke after Andromeda had passed away a few months ago, since they were both the godparents.

The two moved in together right after the war. They resided at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. They had stayed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for a while as he was fixing his parents' house up.

Harry could see in Hermione's eyes that she loved being a godmother. She had a light in her eyes that lit up when she saw him or held him in her arms. He did not want to interrupt their moment, so he just stayed by the door, watching them.

The white snow danced around their heads. Some snowflakes caught in her hair, but eventually melted. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry immediately. When she did, she grinned at him. She looked down at Teddy and turned so that the little boy could see his godfather. "Teddy, who's that?"

Teddy beamed and cried out, "Daddy!"

The two best friends made eye contact and smiled weakly. Harry made his way over and Teddy reached his arms out to him. He took him and held him close. "Really, buddy? I'm 'Daddy'?"

Teddy clapped his hands, joyfully. "Daddy!" he confirmed.

"Okay, then." He rose him up in the air and tossed him lightly upward. He came back down and Harry caught him. He did this a few more times, making the child giggle uncontrollably. When Harry saw him yawn, he said, "Looks like someone needs to go to bed." He set him down on the ground and took his hand and they made their way to the door. Harry and Teddy noticed that Hermione was not following them, so they turned around. She was smiling at the two of them and how precious they looked with their hands linked. Harry was going to tell her to "come on", but Teddy beat him to it.

"Mummy!" he called.

The two paused and looked at each other once again, but this time, they blushed beet red. Hermione quickly walked over to them and held Teddy's other hand that he was holding up for her to take. They walked into the house and up the stairs to get the little boy ready for bed.

* * *

It had taken a while to get all of Teddy's outerwear off of him. They had made sure that he would not freeze. And he didn't. Hermione gave him a bath while Harry went to make his nightly sippy cup of warm milk. Warm milk had always helped him go to sleep. When Harry came back up the stairs, he found Hermione putting his pajamas on him. Harry smiled at the winged books and Golden Snitches on his nightwear. "There's Daddy with your milk!" she cried. She hugged him tight and kissed his forehead and passed him to Harry, who did the same. Then he put him on his back in his little bed and gave him his sippy cup. Teddy held it and drank it. He stared at them as he did. If his eyes weren't on Hermione, they were on Harry. And vice versa.

As he finished, he held the sippy cup up and Harry took it. The little boy rolled onto his side and fell asleep instantly. The two left the room.

* * *

The two best friends sat on the couch in their pajamas. They both had their backs against the armrests and their feet in front of them with their knees bent. Hermione was, like always, reading a book. She was too engrossed in it to realize that Harry was staring at her.

This happened every night after they put Teddy to bed. They would come into the living room and sit on the couch. Hermione would read her current book. And Harry would watch her. He could not get enough of how beautiful she was.

He knew he was in love with her. There was no doubt about it. There were many times he had wanted to tell her, but chickened out. There were many times he thought he would burst if he did not tell her, and he did burst. Some Gryffindor he is. He watched as she bit her bottom lip. He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He watched as she flipped a page. He watched as her chocolate-brown eyes moved across the lines on the pages, absorbing the book's contents.

Harry watched as the glow from the fire danced on her face making it even more beautiful. How he wanted her. How he wanted to kiss her. How he wanted to put his arms around her. How he wanted to marry her. How he wanted to make children with her. How he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

_If I don't say this now_

_I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving_

_The one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency_

_But hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to_

_Separate_

He remembered during the war when she protected him, looked after him. He wanted to repay her for all that she had done for him. She was his best friend and best friends look after each other. If he could not have her, if she rejected him, he would forever look after her. Protecting her from all that wanted to harm her. He tore his eyes from her and they immediately fell on the picture on the mantle of his parents.

The picture moved, like all magical pictures did. They were dancing in the falling leaves, happy and smiling. He wanted that. He wanted to dance with Hermione. He wanted to dance with her forever. He blinked as he watched his parents dance over and over again. His mother had always hated him until their Seventh Year. How did she know? How did she know she was in love with his father? More importantly, when did his father know he was in love with his mother?

Harry guessed he had fallen in love with Hermione when he had first laid eyes on her on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Perhaps, something just tugged at his heart toward her, calling out to her.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and onto the floor. He would not want it back, however. He would give it to her. If her heart was broken for some reason, he would give her his so that she would not feel any pain. He just hoped she would except it. He probably would not be able to handle the rejection if she did not want his heart.

Maybe that's what it was.

Maybe that was the reason he was too scared to tell her. He was afraid of her telling him she did not feel the same way. He figured if she rejected him, he would never love again. It would be impossible for him to ever love again. No one was Hermione, but her.

_There now, steady love,_

_So few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you_

_Be the I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control,_

_The city spins around_

_You're the one who only knows,_

_You slow it down_

Hermione looked up at him very quickly. He widened his eyes as he realized he was caught and he looked away. He looked at the fire, his cheeks started to grow red. He hoped that if she noticed, she would think it was the hot flames.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

Harry slightly flinched as the book snapped shut and she put it on the ground. "You okay, Harry?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She knew him too well.

Hermione was his home. Even though this was his house, if she left him, he would feel like a homeless person. He would not be able to eat, sleep. He would probably cry for days, wanting his home back.

_If there ever was a doubt_

_My love, she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

Harry avoided her eyes, looking down at their feet. Almost touching. "Harry...?" she called out to him. He didn't look up at her. "Harry...please...look at me." She leaned forward and placed her soft hand under his chin and lifted it so that he was looking at her again.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong. Why won't you look at me?"

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

"I'm in love with you," he blurted out without hesitation. He felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He had finally told her. He had finally gotten it off of his chest. He had finally let it out that he was in love with his best friend. He watched closely at her reaction. Her lips parted a little and her eyes got slightly bigger. Harry braced himself for it.

Rejection.

"Oh," was all she said and she leaned back.

Harry shook his head and stood up. "I knew you would not feel the same. I just had to get it out." He started to walk away, but she stopped him.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_Yeah_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

"I love you, too," she said.

He stopped and turned around. She was standing up by the couch. "You have _no _idea how much I love you, Harry. I was just shocked that you felt the same way. You've captured my heart. I don't want you to let go of it."

"Only if you don't let go of mine," he said and walked back over to her.

Hermione's response was to capture her lips onto his, just like their hearts had done all those years ago.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Ohhhh_

THE END

* * *

**There's Look After You. Hoped you liked it! Again, I have no idea why I put the beginning in there with Teddy. Haha.**

**Next: Not sure, maybe more Fray or "The Way" or maybe Coldplay...whoa, that rhymes! Haha! I also love OneRepublic.**

**I'm pretty much done with Safetysuit. I've done all of the love songs. The rest are about break-ups. Haha. I could do "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday.**

**I wanna do some country soon. I have some good Rascal Flatts songs. Maybe "Smile" by Uncle Kracker, but that'll be very hard to write because he just sings about how much he loves this girl.**

**Maybe I'll switch over to Hermione's POV soon and do some Taylor Swift.**

**I think I'll do Clay Aiken's "The Way" next. I first heard it on the movie Scooby Doo 2. And then I saw a Harry/Hermione "trailer" with a bit of that song about them at the Yule Ball.**

**Yeah, I'll do that one next.**

**Next (for sure): "The Way" by Clay Aiken.**

**I love how I talk to myself on this thing. Haha.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	6. The Way

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "The Way", Clay Aiken does.**

**Here's "The Way"! I was obsessed with this song for a while. Haha.**

**Hope you like!**

**It's set at a ball (not the Yule Ball) after the end of the war. Like a celebration.**

**Pairings: H/Hr, of course. N/G. R/LL. Dean/Lavender. Seamus/Hannah. Draco/Astoria.**

**The Way**

**_"We are pleased to invite you to the Freedom Ball celebrating the defeat of Lord Voldemort on Saturday June the Twentieth Nineteen Ninety-Eight at Seven o'clock. It will be held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is being held by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Guests will Floo to Hogsmeade where there will be horseless-drawn carriages to bring them to the castle. Attire is black tie. All are welcome to celebrate. A speech will be given by Mr. Harry Potter."_**

Harry smiled at the invitation as he sat on his bed. It had just arrived by a brown Ministry owl. The Freedom Ball was tomorrow night. He wanted to go. He really did, but was reluctant. He would have to give a speech to everyone there. He was terrified. He was never good with public speaking. He checked the time. It was a little past nine in the morning.

_'Guess I better get ready for the day'_ he thought to himself and stood up. He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He found an empty bowl in the sink. Hermione was up, it meant. However, he did not know where she was. The Manor was quiet. Not a sound could be heard. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bowl and made him some cereal.

He sat at the table and noticed a piece of paper on it. He pulled it to him and smiled as he recognized his best friend's neat, cursive handwriting.

_"Harry, Luna invited me, Ginny, Hannah, and Lavender to go shopping for the Ball. You might have gotten the invite. Kind of early to go shopping, huh? But that's Luna. Hehe. Be back later. Love you, Hermione."_ He chuckled as he saw the time written in the upper right-hand corner. _"8:46."_ Luna was an early riser. Harry figured she might have already had her clothes to change into on when she woke up. That was Luna. She was a little eccentric, but that was what they loved about her.

Everyone was startled when Ron had kissed her after the war ended. He had saved her life after he had left Harry. Ron had said he had been in love with her since his Fifth Year. He used to make fun of her, but loved when she would say something random to him everyday. He said he always looked forward to it. They were things like, "Your hair is extra red today, Ronald." His favorite was "Your head is _infested _with Nargles, Ronald." When he asked what Nargles were, she told him that they infest mistletoes a lot, but sometimes like to get into people's heads. They usually signaled that someone was in love. That was when Ron realized that he was in love with her.

When Harry was done with his breakfast, he put it in the sink and waved his wand. The dirty dishes began to wash themselves. He went upstairs to take a shower.

Later that day, Harry sat on the couch watching some television, bored without Hermione. Suddenly, he jumped as Ron's head poked up in the fireplace. "Ron!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, mate."

Harry turned the television off and got up to kneel in front of the fireplace. "What's up, mate?"

"So, you got the invitation to the Freedom Ball?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"Well, as you might know, Luna took the girls out to look for dresses. Well, I was wondering if you would like to join Seamus, Dean, Nev, and I to look for tuxes. I know, sounds lame, but it'd be good to see you again," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"We'll meet at The Leaky Cauldron for a drink first in fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, see you then," Harry said. "'Bye."

"'Bye." Ron's face disappeared from the fireplace.

Harry stood up and went to the kitchen to find the notepad he and his best usually wrote notes on. He took it out and grabbed a pen. He scribbled, _"Hermione, Ron invited me to get a drink and go tux shopping. Be back later. Love, Harry."_ He ripped it out of the notepad and put it on the table.

Ten minutes later, he Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. "Harry!" he heard his friends yell.

He grinned as he saw Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all sitting at a table. He made his way over to them, saying "hello" to Tom the bartender as he passed. He had not seen them for almost a month. They had been rather busy doing God knows what.

Harry sat down at the table and a waitress came over to him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Butterbeer, please."

The waitress nodded and left. "How have you all been?" he asked.

"Great!" they said.

"I got the position of Keeper on the Tutshill Tornadoes Quidditch team," Seamus said.

"Congratulations!" all of his friends cried. Seamus had gotten into Quidditch just recently. They could not believe he was already on a team.

"And, of course, I am Keeper of the Chudley Cannons," Ron said proudly. Right after the war ended and the funerals and the grieving, the first thing Ron did was try out for the Chudley Cannons. He had found out he had made the team two weeks after, which was last week. He told _everyone_. He even told the _Daily Prophet _to put it in their paper. He was so happy he was on his favorite team. Luna was the first person he told. She, of course, began to sing "Weasley is Our King", her and his favorite song, all night long.

"Well, we'll see who's the better Keeper when the Cannons play the Tornadoes," Seamus smirked at his friend. Ron mirrored his face and everyone laughed.

After they had their drinks, they paid and went into Diagon Alley to look for tuxedoes. They had decided that they wanted to wear tuxedoes instead of dress robes. They proceeded to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin had Muggle clothes as well as Magical. It was for "All Occasions", after all.

She smiled as she saw the five men walk into her shop. "Hello, boys, how are you today?"

"Pretty good, ma'am," they chanted.

She fixed each of them up with a black Muggle tuxedo with a black bowtie. Neville had a hard time trying to tie his bowtie. He thanked Merlin for wand. In the end, they all looked really good. Since they were men, they did not stick around to see if they could find a better tuxedo. They paid for their garments and left.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron, they told each other "goodbye" and parted ways, telling each other they will see them tomorrow night. Before everyone left, Ron said, "Luna told me this morning that she was going to ask Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Hannah to get ready at her house. I was wondering if you mates would like to do that but we'd need to go somewhere else."

"Yeah, we can go to my house," Neville suggested.

"Okay, great. Tomorrow night at Neville's house. Five-thirty. Don't be late."

They all nodded and Flooed to their own homes with their tuxes in their hands.

* * *

When Harry arrived home, he found Hermione on the couch in the living room, as always reading a large tome. He smiled as he saw her. "Hey, 'Mione. You're back!"

"Yeah, I got back at eleven-thirty. Right after you left," she replied putting the book down on the coffee table. She stood up and hugged him. "Good morning," she giggled. She did not get to tell him that morning as she left early.

He chuckled. "'Morning, Hermione." He hugged her back.

When they parted, he asked her as they walked up the stairs, "You got your dress?"

"Yes, finally. It took a while, of course. Luna, Ginny, Hannah, and Lavender were throwing dresses at me here and there. Saying a 'hero of the Wizarding World needed to look sexy for the Freedom Ball'," she sighed.

"I'm sure it looks good on you, Hermione," he made her smile. He put his tuxedo in his closet and they went back downstairs to watch a movie. They watched _Titanic_. The two blushed at the part where Jack and Rose were naked in the automobile. They felt like they could watch this by themselves, but not with someone else in the room. It was too awkward. But they endured it.

After the movie, four hours later, Hermione put the video back in its case and put it underneath the television in the cupboard. Then she made her way over to Harry. He held her tight as she had started crying at the end. He chuckled but held her, like the good best friend he was. She hugged him and dried her tears. When she did not feel like crying anymore, she stopped and pulled away from him. She chuckled to herself at how pitiful she was being.

"Every time," he said.

"I know." She cried every time she watched that movie.

Suddenly Hermione remembered something. "Oh! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Luna's pregnant."

Harry widened his eyes. "What?" he exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, she is. She found out yesterday. Ron doesn't know, though, so you can't tell him. She wants to tell him tomorrow at the Ball."

"I can't believe..." His voice trailed off. He shook his head. "Ron's going to be a Dad." He was shocked. He never in a million years believed Ron would be a father. He laughed, imagining Ron trying to change a diaper.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "Now, you _can't _tell Ron, okay?" she repeated. "She told me I could tell you, but to tell you not to tell him."

Harry nodded, promising he would not tell him.

* * *

The next evening came quickly, much to everyone's excitement. At five-thirty, Harry Flooed over to Neville's house. Hermione had Flooed to Luna's with her dress at five while Harry was taking a shower. His mates greeted him happily and they began to get ready.

Dean said he was going with Lavender. He had asked her the day before. Neville was already dating Ginny, so he was going with her. And Seamus was going with Hannah. Harry did not have a date. He could not believe he did not ask anyone. He had forgotten all about asking a date. He put gel in his hair so that it slicked to the side. He put a charm on it so that it would not get messed up.

At six-thirty, they Flooed to Hogsmeade and got into a carriage. They saw many getting into carriages as well. Women in beautiful gowns. Men in tuxedos and dress robes. They, however, did not see their dates.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they strode into the Great Hall. Harry smiled as he saw his previous eating area now transformed into a beautiful ballroom. It must have enlarged as well. There was a large section of the floor that was wooden. Harry guessed it was for dancing. There was a band on a stage where the Head's table was, tuning their instruments. There were two, long tables filled with food and drinks on each sides of the Great Hall. There were a few tables and chairs for people to sit at if they were tired. Harry looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the enchanted fireworks that were going off above them. It symbolized freedom from Lord Voldemort.

Harry remembered that he had to do a speech. He widened his eyes as he realized that he had forgotten. He had nothing prepared. He began to panic. He walked out into the Entrance Hall. He paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Many guests arrived and looked at him curiously. When they realized who he was, some of them made their way over to him. "Harry Potter?" a man asked.

"Yes, sir." He bowed his head respectively.

"It is an honor. I am Jack Shareburg and this is my wife, Aliena," he gestured to a pretty, brown-haired woman. Harry nodded to her, as well.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," he said politely.

"I am really looking forward to hearing your speech, Mr. Potter," Jack said.

Harry laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, me, too. And, please, call me 'Harry'."

Jack nodded and he and his wife left to go inside. Harry went back to his pacing.

"Harry?" he heard from behind him. He turned around and smiled as he saw Hannah Abbot in a champagne-pink walking down the stairs from the First Floor. "Hello, Hannah." Then he got confused. "What were you doing up there? Most people came from the carriages."

"We got here at six twenty-five. When we were ready, we just decided to come on over here. Luna was in the bathroom vomiting. I'm sure you know why." She whispered this last part to him. Harry nodded. We went to Madam Pomfrey, who gave her a Pepper-Up Potion. It should stop the vomiting for tonight. The other four are on their way." She looked around, searching for someone. "Where's Seamus?"

"Oh, he's in the Great Hall."

"Okay, I'll go see him. See you later, Harry."

"'Bye, Hannah," he said as she left.

A few minutes later, Dean, Ron, and Neville came into the Entrance Hall. They walked over to Harry and before they could say anything, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna walked down the stairs. Lavender was wearing...a lavender dress. Ginny was in a bright red dress that put her hair to shame. Luna was in a beautiful, light-blue gown that went well with her eyes.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Luna as she did not come down the stairs.

"She's coming, don't worry."

Just as she said that, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, movement from the top of the stairs. He turned to see who it was. His jaw dropped.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight_

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. It was a young woman with light brown hair tied up on top of her head in a nice hairstyle. She had a tiara on top of her head that had diamonds on it. She was wearing an off-white dress that was a type of a corset at the chest. There were ruffles as the dress fanned out around her. She wore white high heels on her feet. Around her neck was a lovely, gold pendant of an otter. On her face was light make-up and lip gloss on her lips to make them shine. Everyone watched as she descended the stairs. She smiled down at Harry. It was then that he realized who this beautiful goddess was.

It was Hermione Granger, his best friend.

She got to the bottom step and Harry held out his hand to help her. She took it, smiling at him. "Hey, Harry, you look rather dashing."

Harry was breathless. He didn't know what to say. "You are..._breath-taking_," he told her unable to think of anything else.

She blushed beet red. "Thanks, erm, Lavender did my hair. Ginny helped me with my make-up."

"You didn't need it, Hermione," he said and she blushed even more. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"The Ball is about to begin!" came the shrill voice of Minerva McGonagall from the door of the Great Hall. "Mr. Harry Potter, we need you at the stage."

Harry nodded and everyone made their way into the Great Hall. "Hermione, I know it's kind of late, but would you like to be my date for the Ball?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'd love to." Hermione looped her arm through his and they followed everyone inside. Harry widened his eyes at all of the people in the Great Hall. There was plenty of room to dance and congregate with that many people in the room. Harry loved magic.

Harry left Ron, Luna, Dean, Lavender, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Hannah, and Hermione in the crowd and the guests parted for him to get through to go to the stage. Everyone clapped as Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up at the microphone. Harry smiled at the Muggle appliances they had brought in. He waited on the side of the stage, wondering what the hell he was going to say.

"Hello, welcome to the Freedom Ball. I am Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonight is not to grieve of those who have died, but to honor the ones who have died for us. I would like to introduce Harry Potter, a personal friend of mine, to come up here and make a speech. Harry...?"

Harry smiled and walked up the steps to Kingsley as there was a deafening applause. He shook Kingsley's hand and walked up to the microphone. He looked out at the sea of people, recognizing many people. His gaze settled on Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Harry knew his former nemesis was trying to redeem himself. He had saved many people on the Light side during the Last Battle. He had explained to Harry that he was tired of his father being so disappointed in him no matter what he did. He knew he would get very disappointed if he joined the Light side, but at least he would be away from him. Draco had apologized to Harry and he accepted it. He made eye contact with him and he nodded slightly. Draco caught it and nodded back.

"Erm," he cleared his throat, getting a little nervous. "Hi, erm, I actually forgot that I was supposed to say a speech so I don't have anything prepared." Everyone laughed and he chuckled a bit. He searched the crowd and found the two redheads he knew to be Ron and Ginny. He found her. He saw Hermione next to him give him an encouraging smile. He smiled back. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to say.

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around_

"He's gone. Lord Voldemort. He's defeated. He's not coming back this time. We've made sure of it. Before we were just a broken country, scared to go outside. Scared he was going to come. Scared he was going to destroy you and your family. I know how you feel. I know some of you or maybe most of you are probably thinking I am some kind of hero. But, in reality, I'm not. I am not a hero." Everyone turned to look at each other and started to mutter, confused. "Now, listen, I know _I _defeated him. There's no doubt about that. But the truth is...I almost didn't. Please, just listen to me," he said as they started talking again. When the noise became silence, he continued, "I'm just a boy. I'm human. Like all of you. I mean, you're raising me up onto platforms telling me I'm 'The Chosen One'. That I will save you from darkness. I mean, do you know how much pressure that is on a fifteen-year-old? Do you know how scared I was to think that I had to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald? It's very frightening. I'm not blaming you for doing this. No, I'm just saying that you are putting the wrong person on the pedestal. You are calling the wrong person a hero.

"You see, the real heroes are you. The real heroes are the ones we buried in the ground the last several weeks. The real heroes are my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, yes, he chickened out a bit and left me, but he saved the love of his life. If he had not left, Luna Lovegood would be dead. _That's_ a hero. And the _real _hero-the _real _person that defeated Lord Voldemort...is Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed as he stared at her. However, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hermione, unlike Ron, has never left me. She's never left my side. If she had left my side, we would not be here celebrating this defeat. _I _would be six feet under. This world would not be what it is now. But she stayed. She never left me. Many times I questioned myself if I could do this and every answer _she _had...was 'yes'. I did die that night. He hit me with the _Killing Curse_. I saw Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, and my parents. They gave me a choice. I could stay with them or go back. You have no idea how much I wanted to stay with them. How much I wanted to get to know them. But then I remembered one person I wanted to win this war for. The one person I would live for. _She's _the real hero. _She's _the reason I came back. _She's _the reason he's defeated. So, I would like to deny that I am the 'Hero of the Wizarding World' because I do not deserve it. It belongs to someone else. Someone very special." He cleared his throat and said, "Erm, have a great time tonight. Thank you."

Everyone applauded. It lasted for about five minutes. Harry walked down the steps to Hermione. His date. When he saw her, she threw her arms around his neck.

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why,_

_It's in the way that you move me,_

_And the way that you tease me,_

_The way that I want you tonight,_

_It's in the way that you hold me,_

_And the way that you know me,_

_When I can't find the right words to say,_

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

"Sorry I embarrassed you," he said nervously.

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't know you didn't feel like a hero."

"You make me feel like a hero. _But you _are the hero," he smiled.

She smiled back at him.

"You want to dance?" he asked as a slow song began. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her to the dancefloor. As they walked, Hermione pointed her wand at her face and refreshed her make-up. When they got to the dancefloor, Harry twirled her and she ended up in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they swayed back and forth.

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,_

_There's something 'bout the way I whisper your name when I'm asleep_

_Oh no._

_Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes_

_Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile._

_And the reasons may change_

_But what I'm feeling stays the same_

Harry just stared into her eyes. Her chocolate-brown eyes that he always loved. _'Love?'_ That was a sensitive subject for him. He never really knew it. Never really experienced it. Hermione began to lean forward and so did Harry.

_It's in the way that you move me_

_And the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me_

_And the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way_

Their lips were almost there. Almost. Closer. Closer.

"WHAT?" came a shrill, familiar voice. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Harry and Hermione realized what they were fixing to do and moved away, blushing furiously. They had finally recognized the voice and smiled. "I guess Luna told Ron," Harry told his best friend.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go see," she grabbed his hand and they left the dancefloor in pursuit of their other best friends. They found them by one of the food tables. People were crowding around them, wanting to see what had happened.

"I'm pregnant, Ronald, and you're the father," Luna said smiling.

Neville and Dean rushed up to catch the nearly-fainting redhead. "It's okay, it's okay. Breathe, mate."

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna be a Dad?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, Ronald."

"I'm gonna be a Dad. I'm gonna be a Dad! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he said getting louder every time.

Everyone clapped and cheered for him.

Suddenly, they heard, "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE GOTTEN THAT NICE LOVEGOOD GIRL PREGNANT!" It was Mrs. Weasley.

They watched as she took her son by his ear and went out of the Great Hall. Luna followed them to explain.

Harry and Hermione shared an amused look. A moment later, once everyone got back to their own business, Harry asked Hermione, "You want to go for a walk?" She looked at him and nodded. He took her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall, passing an angry Mrs. Weasley, an embarrassed Ronald Weasley, and an amused Luna Lovegood. They walked outside to the courtyard. They went into the the cloister and walked around there. "So, when do you think you are going to get your parents from Australia?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe next week. I miss them," she said with a dazed smile.

"W-would you like me to go with you?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Hermione told him.

"But I want to. You were there for me all these years. You never left my side. I want to return the favor and not let you go to Australia by yourself. Besides, I could finally meet them," he said.

She smiled wider. "That would be lovely. I guess you could tag along." They went out from the cloister and went towards the bigger courtyard where students usually went to practice spells. They heard moaning coming from under the stairs. They were curious and made their way over. The noise got louder and they could tell it was two bodies. It sounded like moans of...pleasure?

Harry and Hermione blushed when they realized what it was. Harry tugged on Hermione and they hurriedly and quietly left the courtyard. They went to the viaduct, near their old Potions classroom. Hermione sat on the steps and proceeded to take her shoes off. "Thank God," she moaned happily. "These were hurting very badly." Harry wrapped his hand around the pole that connected to the stairs and he just stared at her.

_I can't put my fingers on just what makes me love you, you baby_

_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking 'bout the way._

_It's in the way that you move me_

_And the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me_

_And the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say,_

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way_

Hermione looked up at him and noticed his staring. "What?" she asked confused at why he was looking at her like that.

"I love you," he said.

She gasped and widened her eyes. "Oh? And what do you love about me?" she asked.

"Everything," he replied without hesitation.

She stood up without breaking eye contact. She grabbed his hands with hers and placed her palms against his. Then she interlaced her fingers with his. Harry pushed her until she was backed up against a wall. He smiled and leaned in.

Before his lips could connect with hers, words left them. "I love you, too."

He smiled and proceeded to crash his lips onto hers in a passion-filled kiss. It was in the way she knew him. The way she saved him. The way she loved him, too. Hermione opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. It met hers and they started a dance only they knew. Harry raised her hands above her head and he moved closer, crushing his body onto hers in a comfortable embrace. He grinded his hips against hers, showing her just how much he loved her.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight_

_There's nothing more to say than_

_I feel it in the way_

THE END

* * *

**Well there's "The Way". Hoped you liked!**

**Not sure what I'm going to do next. Going to have to wait and see.**

**Pleez reivew!**

**DREWHHR**


	7. The Call

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "The Call", Regina Spektor does.**

**So, I was gonna do "The Scientist" by Coldplay, but I'm at a writer's block. I'm working on it, though. I was looking through my iPod music and found this song and looked up the song meaning. And *angels singing* its PERFECT!**

**Regina Spektor wrote this for Prince Caspian. I LOVE this song.**

**This one is about Harry going off to the Final Battle and leaving Hermione behind.**

**This is my first Hermione POV.**

_"Until this moment, I never understood how hard it was to lose something you never had."-Anon._

**The Call**

Hermione leaned up against the doorway of Harry's room at Potter Manor. She watched as he packed a bag. He was doing it. He was finally facing his destiny. He was going to face Voldemort once and for all. Hermione wanted to go with him. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to help him. But he would not have it. He would not let her go with him. He did not want her to get hurt.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched him put clothes into his backpack. He shrunk them so that they would all fit. Hermione watched as he picked up a picture of his parents dancing in the autumn leaves that were falling. He took it out the frame and folded it and put it in his backpack.

Then he picked up another picture. However, this one was too special to him. It was a picture of the two of them. It was from the end of their Sixth Year. Colin Creevey had asked if they wanted him to take a picture of them. They happily agreed. Harry was standing behind Hermione and had his arms around her waist. She had her hands on his and was leaning back into his chest.

Hermione smiled at the picture. "I can't take it," he said to her. "It's too risky. If they...if they see what you look like, they'll come after you. I can't put that on you. I'll do anything to protect you, Hermione."

"You don't have to be noble, Harry. I can take care of myself," she replied walking into the room but stopping just inside of it.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

"I know you can. I do not doubt that. But I would never put you in harm's way. Always know that."

"I do, Harry. I wish you would let me go with you."

"I know, I wish you could come with me, too. But I have to go alone. It's me he wants. Not you. Not Ron. Not Remus. No one but me. It has to be me, Hermione," he said firmly. He still did not look at her. He gave one last look at the picture and put it back on the bedside table gently. With care. He zipped up his backpack and looked into the mirror across from him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She was crying.

"Harry, I wish this did not have to happen to you. You're...you're too special for this. You're the greatest person I know. Not man..._person_. You're so selfless. And kind. And care about the ones you love over yourself. I can't tell you to stay. That would be too selfish of me. There are people dying as I speak. You're the only one who can stop it. You're destined to do great things. You're destined for greatness, Harry. Don't let anyone tell you any different. You're destined to change the world. Our actions are what change the world."

"Thank you, Hermione," he smiled slightly. "That really means a lot to me."

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He sighed. He really had no plan. He did not know where any of the Horcruxes were. He had ideas. He guessed he would start there. "Not really. I'll just set up camp wherever I can."

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Until it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say "goodbye"_

Hermione stared at the man she had fallen in love with. About to face death in the face. About to face the one person that wanted him dead. About to kill him. She was scared for him. She knew he was ready, oh, yes, she knew he could do this. But she was scared of him getting hurt. Scared of him getting damaged. Or worse. Leaving her forever. Not coming back after defeating him. She could not imagine him leaving her. She knew it would devastate her. It would practically kill her if he left her permanently.

"You're the only one I can trust, Hermione. I mean, besides for a select few members of the Order. The Weaselys I no longer trust. All Molly Weasely has done is try to get me to marry her daughter. I don't want to. I don't love her. I don't trust them because..." He sighed, wondering if he should tell her. "They've been slipping us Love Potions."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"For two years, they've been drugging us. Leading us to believe that we were in love with them. I overheard Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, and Ron talking a few days ago. They don't know that I know."

Hermione discovered her small infatuation with Ron had been about. She had been drugged. But it did not quite work. Hermione could still feel her ever-lasting love for her green-eyed best friend.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

"Hermione, I want to give you this house. My parents' house, if anything should happen to me. It's one of my most prized possessions. So many bad memories happened here. There can only be good ones left. I want you to have Potter Manor. You're my best friend and the one person I trust the most. I know you will treat it well," he said gently.

Hermione smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Harry, nothing is going to happen to you. But...to give you a peace of mind, I'll treat it well. I promise you."

He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek as well. Hermione slowly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing into it. Harry placed his hands on hers. After and moment, he let pulled her off of him and took her hand. "Hey, come here." He pulled her to the window and waved his wand. The light went out, plunging them in darkness. The stars were so beautiful. He set her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his arms, mimicking the picture of them. "I have something to come back to, Hermione."

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say "goodbye"_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say "goodbye"_

"I have something to fight for. I have something _worth _fighting for. What I want is for me to defeat him, come back home, and stay in this exact position I am in now forever. I will fight to protect you. I will fight so that you and all others like you won't be afraid. I want to look at the stars again. But I want to look at them with you. Sometimes, I can't decide what's better-dawn or dusk. But I think dusk is better. Dawn symbolizes a new day. A new awakening. But dusk shows what's really out there. The stars. The moon. The planets. Dusk shows us that if we jump high enough, we may land among the stars. Dusk shows us thousands of twinkling, little lights of our past loved ones watching over us. Protecting us. Dusk shows us millions of possibilities that we can find in our lives. Like the possibility of following it and finding you following it as well. We will meet again one day, Hermione Granger, whether it be following the stars or up in them," he told her softly.

"I remember how we became friends," Hermione began after a while. "You had saved me from a troll. You would not let anything harm me. For that, I am eternally grateful. But over the years, I realized something." She took a deep breath and let it out heavily.

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because you can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

"I realized that I have felt something else. Something...stronger than friendship. Harry, I have fallen completely and desperately in love with you."

She felt him stiffen. She thought she had said something wrong. Did something wrong. But then she felt his warm lips on her neck. And wet tears.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Until they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say "goodbye"_

Hermione craned her neck to look at him. He stared back at her. "I love you, too. Always have. Always will. No Love Potion will ever change that." He leaned in and pressed his warm lips to hers in a lovely, passionate kiss.

Mouths were opened. Tongues met. Hands explored. It was a moment they had anticipated for so long. They tried to make the most of it.

Soon, Harry pulled away. "I have to go, Hermione."

She nodded and followed him down the stairs to the front door. He opened it and stood there with his backpack on. He hugged her once more and kissed her again. This time, he lingered for just a little while longer. "Now I definitely have something to look forward to."

Hermione smiled and backed away from him a bit.

"Take care of my home. I love you. Good-"

"Don't!" she protested. "Don't say 'goodbye'. I won't be able to say it back."

He nodded. "Okay, then. See you."

"See you. I love you, too."

With one last look, he walked out of the door and down the driveway. Hermione stood at the door. The chilly, September air blowing through her hair. She watched as her beloved Apparated away. She looked to the stars. She found the brightest one and thought to Harry, _'Follow it. I'll be here. I'll be waiting, my love.'_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say "goodbye"_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there's "The Call". I just totally love that song! Check it out if you have not heard it.**

**Well, next is gonna be "The Scientist" by Coldplay.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	8. The Scientist

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "The Scientist", Coldplay does.**

**I really love this song.**

**It's about Harry realizing that he's in love with Hermione, like all of my other ones pretty much. But this is different. She is with Ron in this one. The song actually means that someone hurt the one he loved and they want them to explain with science, but it can't be explained with science or whatever. But I found a way to make it the way I want it.**

**Here's "The Scientist"!**

**Harry does a lot of watching in my stories. Haha.**

**The Scientist**

Harry watched them as they laughed and flirted with each other. Each sound they made was like a knife sticking into his heart. Slashing. Cutting. Breaking. He wanted her. He needed her. She was all he had left. Ron really did not care for him anymore now that he had Hermione.

Harry did not want to get back together with Ginny, much to both her and her mother's dismay. Molly Weasley was overjoyed that Ron and Hermione had gotten together, but had really wanted Harry to end up with Ginny so she could have her perfect "One Big Happy Weasley Family". Ginny understood why Harry did not want to get back together with her. She had always known Harry was in love with Hermione. She was fine with it and was currently dating Neville Longbottom.

How could Hermione not see that he was not the one for her? How could she stand that imbecile? He was a liar! A cheat! A traitor! He left them to die! Left them to rot! Left them to starve in the wilderness while he went eat a warm meal his Mummy cooked for him! He was disgusting! He was a pig! He was a slut! Hitting on other women! Harry knew. Oh, yes, he knew. Ron was secretly seeing Lavender behind Hermione's back. He was secretly fucking his ex-girlfriend behind his current girlfriend's back. Ron knew that Harry knew and told him to not tell her or he'll find a way to completely end Harry's friendship with Hermione.

Harry wanted to tell Hermione, but knew that she would be mad at him for suggesting Ronald would do such a thing. He sat under the tree at the Burrow watching them have fun. He looked away when Ron leaned in to kiss her. Harry smiled when she turned away and he got her on the cheek. Ron looked angry, but hid it well from her. He stood up and helped her up onto her feet. He took her hand and walked to the back door.

Harry saw Hermione turned to look over her shoulder at Harry, who looked away. She slipped her hand out of Ron's and walked over to Harry. "Hey..." was what she greeted him with.

"Hey," he replied not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all," he lied.

She knelt down next to him on the soft, warm grass. "No, you're not. I know you, Harry. I know you more than anyone." Her voice was soft and angelic. Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders making her even more gorgeous than she already was. "It's okay. You can trust me."

"I...can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose you," he said solemnly, giving her a hint that what was bothering him was about her. The reason why was a mystery to her.

"Why would you lose me, Harry?" she asked confusedly.

"Just...just don't worry about it, 'Mione," he said standing up and walking away. She stood quickly and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"No, don't leave me, Harry. Please, tell me, why would you lose me?" she asked almost desperately.

"Please, Hermione, just leave me alone," he said quietly.

"Harry! Hermione!" they heard Ron call from the house. Hermione let go of Harry's wrist and they walked to the tall, leaning house. Hermione went inside, but Ron stopped Harry and held him outside. Once Hermione was out of earshot, he asked angrily, "Did you tell her?"

"No, of course not. Some people value their friendships," Harry spat back. He could not believe Ron had given him a choice. He loved Hermione more than anything in the world. He did not want to see her get hurt. But he had a low chance that Hermione would believe him and Ron would get into her head and ruin her friendship with him. Harry was screwed. He would lose Hermione either way.

"Oh, get over it, Potter! I don't know why she's still friends with you. I don't even know why you're still here. You're not with Ginny anymore. Why are you still here?" he asked harshly.

"I'm still here for Hermione. She wants me here. I can tell. I'll do whatever she wants me to do. She's the only reason keeping me here on Earth," he said and pushed past him into the house.

* * *

To say that Ron was stupid would be an understatement. He screwed himself. During breakfast, Ron asked Hermione to go to his room and get his wand from his bedside table. Hermione obliged and went to his bedroom to get his wand. However, as she turned to leave, something caught her eye. It was a letter addressed to him on his bedside table. It read, _"Dearest Won-Won, I can't wait to feel you inside me again. Oh, it felt so amazing. Are you still with that Mudblood that does not put out? When are you going to dump her? You said you were going to a week ago. I can't wait for us to be permanently together. When we are, we're going to fuck everywhere all the time. Doesn't that sound perfect?_

_"Love, Lavender."_

Hermione's eyes widened as she read the letter tears welled up in them. Ron was cheating on her. With Lavender. He had fucked her! She could not believe how stupid she was. Next to the letter was another. She recognized Ron's chicken scratch. It was the beginning of a love letter back to Lavender. He had not had time finishing it. _"Dearest Lav-Lav, that does sound perfect. I can't wait to be inside you again. I miss it. Yes, I'm still with the Mudblood. She won't even let me kiss her on the mouth. It's always the cheek! It sexually frustrates me! I'm just glad I have you to relieve that. I need to see you again, when can you-" _It stopped right there as Ron did not finish it. Hermione was glad he did not finish it, she could not read anymore. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry stared at her. From her tears, Harry realized that she must have found out.

She stood in front of the table, looked right at Ron, and snapped his wand in two and threw the two pieces to the ground. Right in front of his face. Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all gasped. Harry had almost smiled, but stopped himself. _'Serves Ron right,'_ he thought however.

"You're fucking Lavender behind my back?" she yelled.

Ron looked at Harry angrily. "You fucking told her?" How could he, though? Ron would not let them be alone together.

Hermione looked at Harry and she softened. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. But-"

"Don't speak to me ever again, Harry," she said. Tears were now flowing down her face. She looked at Ron. "I can't believe you. Can't you control yourself?"

"You don't put out! Men have needs, Hermione!"

"It's not all about sex, Ron!" Hermione bellowed.

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Stop it!" Hermione and Ron stopped yelling at each other and looked at the Weasley matriarch. She looked at her son and said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I'm very disappointed in you for doing that to Hermione." She turned to Hermione. "Please, Hermione, can't you forgive Ronald for his silly mistake?"

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "_'Silly mistake'_? _'Silly mistake'_? Are you mad? Your _silly _excuse for a _son_ has just cheated on me! He called me a _'Mudblood'_-" Everyone, but Ron and Hermione, gasped. Harry looked murderously at Ron- "That is unforgivable! I know all you want is your stupid 'One Big Happy Weasley Family', but you know what? You can have it with Lavender and Neville. Neville is sweet and kind to Ginny. I don't know why you keep wanting Harry to get back together with her when it clearly looks like he does not want to. And I'm sure Ronald has already gotten your 'One Big Happy Weasley Family' started. Might have already knocked her up by now! I'm leaving from this place!" She ran back up the stairs.

Harry watched her leave in sadness. Ginny stood up and went after Hermione. He looked down at his plate and realized he was no longer hungry. He looked at Ron, who looked as if he did not give a flying fuck. Harry stood up and grabbed Ron from his seat and threw him outside. He overjoyed in watching him fall to the ground. He leaned over and grabbed him and threw him against the side of the house. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I found out you were hurting her!" he yelled at him and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. Mrs. Weasley, of course, shouted at Harry to stop hurting her baby boy. Harry ignored her and continued to punch him in the face. "You ruined my friendship with her! She's the only thing that keeps me living on this God forsaken planet. You gave me a choice, Ron! You told me to not tell her and I could keep my friendship with her. I did! I kept your secret because I love her! And having a friendship with her was better than not having anything at all. You're so lucky and did not fucking realize it! You were with _Hermione Granger_! She's the most beautiful, most perfect thing that has ever lived. And you cheated on her! You are not a man! You are not worthy to call yourself that! You are not even _human_! You're a monster!" With one last punch, he threw him to the ground and said, "I'm fucking done with you. I'm done with this family! I'm leaving!"

Harry proceeded to walk into the house to find Ginny in the kitchen, just standing there. "She Disapparated. I told her I didn't know he was cheating on her. She believed me. I didn't. I didn't know! My brother is such a bastard!" she said angrily.

"I know. I'm leaving. Thanks for understanding," he told her and gave her a small hug.

* * *

Harry was out of the Burrow within five minutes. He moved into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had wanted to move there at first, but he had wanted to see Hermione. He wanted to make sure she was not hurt. _'Some friend I am,' _he thought in disgust of himself as he unpacked his trunk. _'Now she hates me.'_

Suddenly, that thought caught up with him and he broke down. He curled up into a corner and cried his eyes out. He had lost his best friend. He lost his purpose in life. He lost the only one he loved with all his heart.

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

Harry figured he had hurt her worse than Ron did. Ron cheated on Hermione, yes. But Harry knew and did not tell her. He was worse than Ron. What he did was worse than cheating on anyone. What he did was unforgivable. But he valued her friendship more than anything else in the world. He could not bear to lose it. And, yet, he did.

He proceeded to go on for a few days on the thought that Hermione would want him to not try to kill himself. He knew she was hurting and he so wanted to see her and comfort her. He missed her smile. Her laugh. Her gorgeous face. Her kindness. Her calmness. Her soft hands. Her love.

He missed everything about her. He was angry at Ron for not realizing what he had. He had a young woman who was willing to give up her life for anyone. A gorgeous woman that if you looked at her, you would cry at her beauty. A smart woman that always corrected his grammar. A young woman who knew when something was bothering someone. And she cared enough to ask what it was.

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles_

_And coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

A few days later, he received an owl. It was from Ginny Weasley. It read, _"Dear Harry, Hermione has owled me and told me a lot of things. She is angry with Ron, but she is furious with you for not telling her. Ron told me why you did not tell her. That dick! How could he do that to you? How could he threaten your friendship with Hermione? Anyway, I didn't tell her. It's not for me to tell. You should tell her, Harry. She's at her parents' house. Go to her. Tell her you love her. Tell her you're sorry._

_"Love, Ginny."_

Harry smiled and immediately took a shower. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. He would not care as much if she rejected. He cared most about her knowing that he did it because he loved her.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

* * *

He stood outside of Hermione's parents' house. He stood at the door. He had not knocked or rang the doorbell. He did not know what to say. He knew she was mad at him. He just hoped she would hear him out.

He inhaled and let it out heavily. He raised his finger up and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened and Mr. Jacob Granger stood there. When he saw Harry, he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Hermione. Please, sir, I need to talk to her," he said sadly.

"No, she's been hurt by you and that redheaded bastard enough," he said and he started to close the door. Harry held out his hand.

"Wait, please, Mr. Granger, I never meant to hurt her. I did not tell her because I love her too much. I know what I did was wrong. And I'm here to make up for it. Can you please just find it in your heart to understand that I'm here ready to apologize?"

Jacob seemed to take a moment, contemplating on whether to let him in or not.

"Oh, Jacob, just let the boy in!" he heard from behind Jacob, who frowned but stepped aside to let Harry into his home.

Harry smiled sadly and walked into the Granger household. He had been here before a few times after Hermione had brought her parents home from Australia and he helped them unpack everything. Ron had not been there, as he "had better things to do".

Charlotte Granger smiled at Harry. "Harry, dear, hello!"

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," he replied as she wrapped him in a warming hug. "It's okay. Don't mind Jacob. Ginny Weasley wrote to me and explained everything just now. She told me not to tell Hermione as that _you _wanted to tell her. Jacob is just too protective."

"Thank you for believing me. I assure you I never meant to hurt her. I did not want to see her get hurt, but I was too selfish. But I'm here to make it up to her."

"Very well, Harry. She's upstairs. You know where her room is, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He walked to the staircase, ascending them with a small smile as he heard, "Jacob, leave the boy alone."

_I was just guessing_

_At numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Could not speak as loud as my heart_

He stopped in front of the door that he knew was hers. He stared at it and finally once again, raised his hand to it and knocked. "Who is it?" he heard her voice from the other side of the door. His heart jumped into his throat. Her voice was not the usual soft bells. It was strained and sounded as if she had been crying.

"It-it's Harry."

There was a pause. "Go away! I told you I did not want to see you again!"

Harry's heart shattered, but then thought of something. He sat on the floor against her door. "Fine then. I'm just going to sit here and I'm going to talk to you. You don't even have to look at me. But I would really like if you would listen to me. You don't even have to say anything back. I just want you to listen to what I have to say." There was nothing on the other side of the door, so he just proceeded to tell her. "I know you're mad at me. I know you hate me. But, please, just listen. I found out Ron was seeing Lavender on the side about a month ago. I found love letters from her in his drawer. I was furious. I confronted him."

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh, when I rush to the start_

_Running in circles_

_Chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are_

"I told him that I knew. I was furious at him for doing that to you. I told him that I was going to tell you, but he threatened me. He threatened to find a way to tear our friendship up if I even _tried _to tell you. I was so scared. Your friendship is the one thing I value on this Earth. I don't care about anything else. I would give up all of my possessions just to be friends with you. You don't know how much it hurt me to see you two. Because I'm in love with you. Seeing you two flirting and laughing together. Seeing you holding hands. It hurt me. Tore at me. I wanted so bad to tell you, but I did not want our friendship terminated. It tore at me to see him hurting you every day. Putting on a show. I just wanted to hit him. Tell him that he is lucky to be in a relationship with you. The only reason I stuck around at the Burrow was because of you. I wanted to watch out for you. Make sure you were okay. I failed. I just wanted to let you know that becoming friends with you was the best thing I have ever done in my life. You're the only one I have ever loved and will ever love. I'm so sorry. Goodbye, Hermione." He stood up and walked down the stairs, trying to will the tears back.

Charlotte and Jacob sadly smiled at the young man they had always wanted as a son-in-law as he told them "goodbye".

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Charlotte said.

"Me, too," Jacob agreed.

He nodded and put his hand on the doorknob.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Suddenly, it sounded like an elephant was bounding down the stairs. All three turned and saw Hermione Granger sprinting toward Harry. "Harry, don't go!" Before Harry could react, Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. Her kiss was wet, as she had been crying. But it was passionate. Harry put his hands on her waist and held her to him and kissed her back. It was short and sweet. Hermione pulled back and cupped his cheek. "I love you, too. I'm so sorry you had to suffer that. I'm so sorry I was mad at you. But I love you. And I want to be with you. I want to marry you. And give birth to your children. I want to grow old with you. And wake up everyday next to you."

"I want that, too," Harry smiled. "Science can explain the reason why Ron did what he did. Sexual frustration. But science cannot explain what I feel for you."

Hermione smiled back and proceeded to kiss him again in front of her parents.

Charlotte leaned into her husband's embrace and they both smiled.

They would get grandchildren.

THE END

* * *

**Well, there's "The Scientist". Hoped you liked it!**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do next.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	9. I've Just Seen a Face

**Hey, here's a new one!**

**This is "I've Just Seen A Face" by the Beatles. Although, I love the Across the Universe/Jim Sturgess version.**

**This songfic was inspired by a Glee episode. Rachel and Jesse are talking through a bookcase. By the way, new season comes out 9/21! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "I've Just Seen A Face", the Beatles do.**

**Btw, in this fic, Harry and Hermione are not best friends. Harry is just seeing her for the first time.**

**Kind of short.**

**I've Just Seen A Face**

She did not notice him as he stared at her through the bookcase. She had curly, chestnut-brown hair and the most beautiful, brown eyes Harry had ever seen. She was about his age and his height. From her robes, he could tell that she was a Gryffindor, like him. How had he not noticed her before? She was plain, but that's what made her beautiful to Harry.

She was scanning the titles of the books, running her fingers along the spines, trying to look for the right one. She bit her lip. Her bottom one in concentration. What was her name? He wanted to know. He _needed _to know. He wanted to know her. Wanted to talk to her. Wanted to know who she was. All about her. She pulled a large tome from the bookcase and opened it, flipping through the pages. When she did not find what she was looking for, she shut it with a loud snap and put it back.

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want the whole world to see that we've met_

_Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm_

Harry continued to watch her. He began to ask himself if this was considered stalking. _'She would've noticed by now'_ he thought to himself. _'She would've been weirded out and would have ran away. She would have given me a disgusted look. But she didn't. Maybe she likes it.'_ He smirked as she continued to search for the book she was looking for. She stopped suddenly and grabbed another book. This time, it was much smaller. A green book with yellow pages. She skimmed through the pages of this one, as well. Once again, she snapped it shut. But at the snap, her eyes shot up and met his. Harry gasped quietly and flipped around and planted himself against the bookcase. Out of sight. _'That was close.'_

Through the vibrations from the bookcase against his back, he could feel the book being put back in its place. After a moment, he turned around and followed her again. He wondered if she did this everyday. He would come here everyday to see her. Well, maybe not everyday. He did not want to turn into a stalker. He watched as she licked her lips. Harry mimicked her. Licking his own mouth. Wanting to kiss hers. Wanting her to kiss his.

What she was, he did not know. No young woman was that beautiful. Maybe she was an angel. A gift from God. A happy face in his time of need.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight_

_Di-di-di-di-'n'-di_

"Hermione!" someone called. Harry looked and saw a younger girl, who looked like a First Year Gryffindor, run up to her. _'So, her name is "Hermione". Unique, but lovely'_ he thought. "Can you help me find a book? It's for Snape's class. He wants us to create the Forget-Me-Not Potion."

"Sure, I'd love to help you," she said with a smile and she put her current book back in its place. And for a second. Maybe not even. But for just _one _second, their eyes met for the second time. But this time, she _knew _he was there. It was his confirmation that he knew that she knew he was there. And she did not say anything about it.

Harry watched as she was led away by the First Year girl to another bookshelf. Out of sight. He wanted to see her again. If she came back, what should he do to get her attention? Should he reach for the book she was going to reach for? Should he take her hand? Or just start talking? Maybe one of those? Maybe not taking her hand? He didn't want to creep her out.

_Fallin'_

_Yes, I am fallin'_

_And she keeps callin'_

_Me back again._

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this_

_Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm_

He saw where she was and decided to go and meet her. Maybe introduce himself. So, he walked along the bookcase. He got to the aisle and turned. However, he was not watching where he was going. So, he slammed right into something with a lot of books. Those books tumbled to the floor with thuds and the figure he ran into was falling as well. Harry reacted very quickly. Catching them right before the fell to the ground. He saw those chocolate-brown eyes staring into his green ones. He smiled. It was her.

Hermione.

_Fallin'_

_Yes, I am fallin'_

_And she keeps callin'_

_Me back again._

Everyone who was around them stopped to watch what was happening. Harry felt time had stopped at that moment. Time had ceased to exist. The only people he was aware of right now were himself and Hermione. It had been almost a minute since he caught her in his arms. She finally snapped out of it and cleared her throat. Harry "woke up" from his daydreaming and blushed beet red. He set her onto her feet and bent down to help pick up her books. "Erm...sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that," she giggled. _'Even her giggle is beautiful. Why am I feeling this way?'_ he thought to himself.

"Right," he cleared his throat and stood up when he picked up two, large books. Hermione picked up the third one and stood up, as well. She made a reach for them, but Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'll bring them to Madam Pince for you if you want to check them out."

_Fallin'_

_Yes, I am fallin'_

_And she keeps callin'_

_Me back again_

_Fallin'_

_Yes, I am fallin'_

_And she keeps callin'_

_Me back again_

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know," he said. "Harry Potter."

"I know," she repeated.

"Hi."

"Hi."

_Fallin'_

_Yes, I am fallin'_

_And she keeps callin'_

_Me back again_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there's "I've Just Seen a Face". Hoped you liked it.**

**Okay, so I want to be a writer. Not just an author. But also I want to write a quotes book. I write some every now and then. You can use them if you want, but just credit them, please. **

**"We spend so much time trying so hard to blend in. Aren't we supposed to stand out? Being who we are does not waste time. It makes life worthwhile."-DREWHHR That's my latest one. It means that you should stop trying to be who you're not. Ppl always tell us to try to "fit in" with crowds. Find a crowd to be a part of. Why? We wouldn't be original. YOU try to start a group. A crowd. A crowd about being YOURSELF. And maybe just maybe, others will want to join that group as well. And then it becomes a life well spent.**

**"If you ever feel like you can't go on, tell yourself to take one more step, and when you have, tell yourself to take another, and another, and another, and another. Congratulations, you're there."-DREWHHR**

**"If my heart should fall out, I would not want it back. Rather, I would give it to you. If your heart was broken, I would give you mine so that you would not feel any pain."-DREWHHR Yes, I wrote that in "Look After You". Kinda. It's a variation of it.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Like them? Hate them? If I should become a "quotes writer". I mean, I just love to write what I feel and how I feel. Writing is WAY better than therapy (but not better than bubble wrap. haha). It lets you get things off of your chest. If I can't get things on paper, then I will never stop thinking about it. Try writing.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**I'm not sure what song I'm gonna do next.**

**DREWHHR**


	10. Running Away

**Thanx for the reviews! It's been awhile, huh? I've been writing other things, but I wanted to update this. I wrote half of this awhile back. And I thought it was time to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I don't own "Running Away", Midnight Hour does.**

**Anyway, this song is called "Running Away" by Midnight Hour. Sadly, this song is not on iTunes. I'm pissed! Its one of my favs. So the only way I can listen to it is on Youtube. Ugh! My friend got it for me from a program that I'm not gonna say. Haha. But i got the song now. Yay!**

**Anyway, listen to it. You will fall in love.**

**This is another Harry blames himself one-shot. If anyone's sick of it, oh well! This song is perfect for it. This is set after Sixth Year. Its the summer. The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Harry are staying at Hogwarts during the summer as they have no other place to go. I know Hogwarts was infiltrated but let's pretend it didn't. Yet, Dumbledore is dead. Haha.**

**Read pleez!**

**Running Away**

"The prophecy said that _'...neither one can live while the other survives...'_" Harry told his best friend one night. Finally telling her after a year. "I have to kill Voldemort or...he kills me." He was standing at a window in the Heads' Common Room. The two inhabited it as they had no where else to go. Hermione had modified her parents' memories of her and sent them to Australia. His head rested against the stone wall next to him. He could not look at her. He couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her reaction. Whether it was angry or sad or even if she showed no emotion at all. He didn't want to see her face.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, facing him. A few moments later, Harry heard her whimper as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Wh-what? No...no, it can't be true, Harry." She was sad about it, he confirmed.

"Well, it is," he replied bitterly. "That's my destiny. We might as well accept it." He turned around and looked at her, despite the fact he didn't want to. Big mistake. He saw the tears as they cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears, but they were dull. Without life. Because of her sadness. He wanted to hold her. Comfort her. But he could not give in. Not now. She was his best friend. The one he loved with all his heart. Now here he was: trying to hurt her. To save her. He walked past her, determined to go upstairs to his room. However, Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him. She was still sitting on the edge of the couch, but had clasped onto him at the best opportunity. Stopping him from leaving her.

"Harry...don't go. We have to talk about this. Please," she pleaded with him. She faced forward until she told him they had to talk about the prophecy. She looked at him with her chocolate-brown, doe eyes. It hurt her that he was acting like this. It hurt him to hurt her. But it had to be done. It _had _to.

"No, we don't, Hermione. Just leave me alone," he said coldly and shook her hand off and went up the stairs into the Head Boy's dorm, leaving Hermione alone in the Common Room to sink to the floor and sob uncontrollably with her arms wrapped around herself.

Harry never looked back at her, but he heard her cries. As he walked up the stairs, a lone tear rolled down his cheek in anguish at what he had just done.

* * *

The next morning Harry walked down the stairs to go to breakfast. He found Hermione asleep on the couch. She had red tearmarks all down her cheeks. She looked miserable. But to Harry, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it. It was the least he could do after the way he had treated her the night before. He smiled weakly as she stirred a bit. She moved her legs and turned her head towards him. But not waking up. He sighed lightly and left the room.

There was not that many people in the Great Hall. He spotted Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville eating already. Harry had broken up with Ginny after Dumbledore's funeral to keep her safe. It was mutual. Ginny felt like their relationship was not really going anywhere anyway and she had started to set her eyes on someone else. Neville made her happy, he could see. They had gotten together a week ago and the couple felt as if they could never be happier. Harry was happy for the both of them.

Harry walked past the four of them and sat by himself at the end of the long table. In isolation. His four friends looked at him as he passed. Neither saying anything to him or to each other about him. Just gave each other looks. Neither one had the courage to sit with him or ask him to sit with them. No one _knew what _to say. Harry piled his plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, and porridge. He ate it as quickly as he could, wanting to get out of there. Not wanting people staring at him. Especially his friends. He knew Hermione would be coming in soo. He didn't want to see her. No matter how much his heart did.

As he had guessed, Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She spotted Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville sitting and congregating quietly. Then she noticed Harry by himself at the end of the table eating his breakfast in silence and staring straight ahead at nothing. Her heart tugged at the sight of him all alone. She made her way over to him, feeling her other friends watching her. "Harry?" she asked a little cautiously. He looked up at her with a stern face. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Erm, come sit with us," she invited looking back at the others, who were looking at her and gesturing for her to sit with them. _'Leave him be'_ their faces seemed to plead. But she paid that "comment" no mind.

"No," he replied without hesitation and without emotion.

Hermione huffed, exasperated. What was his problem? "Why are you being like this?" she asked him.

He didn't answer as he finished his breakfast. He would give her the silent treatment for that question. "Why does the prophecy bother you like this?" she asked him another question, hoping he would answer that one. Hoping he wouldn't evade it.

"You don't understand, Hermione," was all he said as he stood up from the bench and left.

"Then help me to," she said softly to his retreating back. It looked like he did not hear her, but she knew he did. She always knew. She knew him better than anyone.

Hermione sat down at the table in Harry's spot and started to cry silently. She looked over at Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, who gave her pitying looks. They all knew. They all knew how much Hermione cared for him. How much she loved him. Which, they thought, made it all the worse.

* * *

He hated doing this. He hated hurting her. He hated making her cry. _'It's for her own good'_ he thought to himself as he walked around the school grounds. What she said to him when he left, he heard. He wanted to tell her everything. Everything he felt. Felt about the prophecy. About the war. About her. She didn't understand that the weight of the world rested on _his _shoulders. He wanted to help her understand that people were dropping like flies because of him. She was a Muggle-born, which made her wanted by Voldemort. And if Voldemort and his followers found out she was his best friend and that he was in love with her, she would be the second most wanted being on Voldemort's death list.

He could not put that upon her.

He stayed away from the castle all day, mostly hiding by the forest. He caught Ron and Hermione walking around the grounds a few times looking for him. He just hid behind a tree and peered around it at them slightly. They looked...comfortable around each other. Harry was jealous of Ron. Ron was jealous of Harry. He knew it. There was no denying it. He could see it in his face and eyes. Ron wanted Harry's fame and fortune and the female attention. Everything that Harry had. The luxury items.

Harry was jealous of Ron for what he had. Ron had a family that loved him and he took them for granted. But most of all, Ron had everything Harry wanted. That "everything" was Hermione.

She was _everything_ to him. His being. His purpose. His love. His _life_. His reason for living. His whole world.

Harry could see that Ron took Hermione for granted. He treated her like dirt. Always blowing her off and leaving her. He used to always ask her to do his homework for him. Harry never went that far. He would do his own and occasionally ask her to check it. Harry couldn't believe that something so stupid as Ron asking Hermione to his homework for him bothered him. But it did. Why did she like him?

Harry would gladly trade his fame and fortune for Hermione any day. To just run to the countryside and live with her forever in peace with little Potters running around. But she would be in danger. _'Perhaps she's better off with him anyway'_ he thought sadly. _'Safer.'_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, he went back to the Heads' Common Room to find Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book. Was she waiting for him? When he walked in, she shut the book, put it on the couch next to her, and stood up, answering his question. She _had been _waiting for him. "Harry, can we talk?" she asked him.

_Don't lie and_

_Say that it's okay_

"About what?" he asked.

"The prophecy. I _want_ to help you. I _want_ to be there for you," she answered walking to him. He backed a few steps away from her, wanting to put as much distance between them as he possibly could. "Oh, so you can't stand next to me anymore, is that right?" she asked bitterly. He didn't answer. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Harry!" she cried as she rushed over to him and cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. He tried to pull away, but she held him firm. "No, don't pull away. Not this time, Harry. Not this time. Look at me." He had no choice but to settle his emerald-green eyes on her beautiful chocolate-brown ones. "Why are you acting like this? So what? You have to kill Voldemort. Isn't that what you were destined to do?"

_It's alright yeah,_

_There's nothing more to say_

"Hermione...I'm going to _die_! There's no 'me killing Voldemort'! _He's _going to kill _me_! I don't have what it takes to kill him. I don't have that _power _I'm supposed to have. And you know what? He's going to kill everyone I'm close to, as well. Every. Single. One of them," he shook with anger. He grit his teeth in hatred. Hatred for Voldemort. "And I won't be able to stop him," he growled darkly. Hermione noticed his eyes going from a dull emerald to a forest green with hatred.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. We're-" she tried to console him but he cut her off. Not having any of it.

"No, it's not, Hermione!" he pulled away from her and took a step back. A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's not okay! It's never going to be okay if you are killed! You don't know what that's going to do to me! I won't have the will to live anymore. I will give up! There will be _nothing _left for me on this Earth."

_So I'm running away_

_I'm leaving this place_

_Yeah, I'm running away_

_I'm running away_

Neither friend said a word for awhile. They just stared at each other. Hermione was crying freely now. Harry was feeling so guilty for making her cry.

Once again.

"Hermione, I can't be around you anymore. He _will_ come for you. I know you're a Muggle-born and you are already marked, but if he knew we were friends, he _will_ torture you. More than he tortures other Muggle-borns. I won't be able to live with that. So, I'm going to make it easy on you and leave you." He turned on his heel and made his way to the staircase. Leaving her. Leaving his world. But he was not talking about the _Wizarding _World.

He was talking about her.

_Don't tell me that I'm the one to blame_

_It's too late for you to make me stay_

_No, I won't stay_

"You're breaking my heart!" she cried out to him desperately stopping him.

He turned around at her outburst. Big mistake once again he had made on his part. Hermione had sunk to the floor on her knees with her hand over her mouth, sobbing. He had hurt her so bad.

Hermione figured Harry hurting her would be far worse than being tortured by Voldemort. Harry was her best friend. The one that bravely saved her from a troll. The one that she ran first to when she had become unpetrified. The one that she rode on the back of a Hippogriff with to save his godfather's life. The one that wished she had danced with at the Yule Ball. The one that she had started a defense club for, going against the rules of the school. The one that she wished she had been the one he was with all through last year and not Ginny. The one she loved with all her heart, soul, and mind. The one that was hurting her. The one she wanted to help to free them all.

"Hermione, I'm the cause for everything that happens in this war! Every death! Every wound! Every fire! Every kidnapping! He wants _me!_ And _only_ me! Even Ron blames me sometimes!" he told her.

_So I'm running away_

_I'm leaving this place_

_Yeah, I'm running away_

_I'm running away_

"I _will_ save you, Hermione!" he promised her before she could protest his blaming of himself, bending down and cupping her cheek in his right hand. His face was so sincere.

"Please, Harry, don't leave me!" she pleaded through her cries. "Please, don't go!"

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said and he stood up, left to go upstairs, get his things, and leave. Leave her.

_Faster than you can follow me_

_From this lonely place_

_Farther than you can find me I'm leaving,_

_Yeah, I'm leaving today_

Harry had shrunk his trunk to fit in his rucksack that was on his back. And charmed it to be weightless for what he was about to do. He stood in the courtyard outside the Entrance Hall. He looked back at his home for seven years. "Goodbye..." he whispered to his friends. To his old teachers. To his school. To his home. And...to her. And he turned forward and began to run.

_And I'll never let you find me_

_I'm leaving you behind with the past_

_No, I won't look back_

_And I don't wanna hear your reasons_

_Don't wanna hear you tell me why I should stay_

Running away. Away from Ron. From Luna. From Ginny. From Neville. And from Hermione. Saving them from being hurt. Being killed. He ran towards Hogsmeade where he would then apparate to Grimmauld Place.

"HARRY!" he heard behind him. He almost stopped. _Almost_. He knew who it was. _'Don't look back'_ he told himself. _'Don't look back.'_ "HARRY!"

"Hermione..." he whispered but kept on going. Running even faster. Tears began to fall down his face. Yet, she still pursued him.

"HARRY! HARRY, STOP! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" she yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" she bellowed.

He slowed down a bit at her last words. How did she know those words would stop him? He didn't really care. She loved him. She returned his feelings. That made it even worse than the fact that she was friends with him. She would be hurt. Tortured. Killed. Raped. Murdered. "NO!" he howled, tears falling down his face in agony at the thought of her raped and killed. He heard her footsteps getting closer. He whipped around and looked at her once again. She was about fifteen feet from him. Around her shoulder and across her chest were two drawstrings that held a small, purple bag closed and hanging at her side. She had stopped running and the two best friends just stood there and stared at each other. She looked so beautiful to him. He almost couldn't bear it.

"You wh-what?" he asked her wiping his tears embarrassed she was seeing him like this. Weeping weakly.

"I love you. I always have, Harry. Always will. And I will never stop chasing you," she confirmed his deceiving ears.

"You love me?" He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe someone actually _loved him_. No one had ever told him that. No one.

"Yes," was all she said more tears streamed down her face. Her heart pouring out for him. He looked into her eyes and he saw the truth. She _did _love him.

"But I thought you loved Ron," he said a little confused.

_And try, try to undertand me_

_Try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay_

_And I'm moving on from this place_

_Leaving and I won't when I'm running away_

She furrowed her browed in confusion. "I've never loved Ron," she said. "Maybe as a brother, but never romantically. Harry, he's in love with Luna. You would know that if you were with us the last few weeks."

Harry felt guilty for neglecting his friends the last few weeks. But it was necessary. To protect them. "You love me?" He wanted to hear it one more time.

"Yes," she repeated confidently. Her heart warmed just admitting it. It jumped, happy to say it to him. "I love you. Truly. Madly. Deeply."

Harry dropped his rucksack to the ground and walked quickly to her. Without hesitation, without pausing, without asking her if it was okay-because he knew it was-he cupped her face and crushed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Hermione gasped, which gave Harry the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Meeting hers. Hermione moaned almost immediately and kissed him back. Harry let go of her face and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. She attacked his mouth. Letting all of these feelings she had held in for so long out. She put her hand on the side of his face caressing it. Then moving to his neck. She was very vigorous. Animalistic. Harry was having a hard time keeping up with her. But it was very passionate. Full of love. Harry poured everything he felt for her in that kiss. All of his love.

There was no one else. Just the two of them. That of which they knew. They were only aware of each other. Nothing else. Nothing else mattered. Just as long as they were together. Harry ran his hands up and down her back. Hermione eventually broke the kiss. Needing oxygen. They both panted, leaning their foreheads together. Looking into each other's eyes. Emerald-green met chocolate-brown. Harry smiled. He chuckled slightly once. Not quite believing he had just snogged his best friend. Not believing this was actually happening. "I love you, too, Hermione," he finally admitted to her after all those years.

She smiled back. "I know." She paused and closed her eyes, stroking the side of his neck with her thumb. "I want to go with you. I know it'll be dangerous. But you need some_one_, Harry. You can't do this on your own. You can't win this war on your own. Please, let me go with you."

Harry closed his eyes, as well. He knew it. He knew he couldn't last two days without her. "I know, Hermione. I know. I don't want you to come with me...but I know you'll just follow me anyway. And I know I need someone with me. And I can't think of anyone to be with me better...than you."

She smiled and kissed him again.

_I'm running away, _

_I'm leaving this place_

_Yeah, I'm running away_

_I'm running away_

When Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom would go to the Heads' Tower later that day, they would find Harry Potter's room to be empty, indicating that he had indeed ran away. But they would also find that Hermione Granger's room to also be empty.

He did run away.

But he was not alone.

He would never be alone.

THE END

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I totally LOVE this song! It's SO amazing! The kiss was based on the Harry/Hermione kiss in the film DH: Part1. So hot! :) Btw, the part where Hermione says "You're breaking my heart!" Yeah, I kinda stole that from Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. Great line!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next. I was thinking about "By Your Side" by Tenth Avenue North. It's a religious song, too. But I really love it enough to make it romantic. Yeah, I might do that one.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	11. Teenage Dream

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**I was gonna do "By Your Side" by Tenth Avenue North, but I found this song. Its an acoustic version of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" by Boyce Avenue. He's amazing. It's like a guy version of the song. Listen to it. I have nothing against Katy Perry, but I love this version better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own "Teenage Dream", Boyce Avenue does.**

**This songfic is set in the _Beginnings _universe. Harry and Hermione adopted Teddy Lupin. Harry and Hermione are both 21 and Teddy's 3, almost 4.**

**Teenage Dream**

Teddy Remus Lupin-Granger-Potter, also known as Teddy Remus Lupin, his birth name, as his adoptive name was far too long and a mouthful, was running around the living room at the Potter Manor, being chased by his godfather, Harry Potter. He was three years old and the cutest kid Harry and Hermione Granger, his godmother, had ever seen. Hermione was smiling and laughing at the two boys who ran around her and the couch. His hair was yellow with joy and happiness. She was standing in front of the couch folding the clothes she had just taken out of the dryer.

"I'm gonna get you, Teddy!" Harry said playfully chasing the giggling, little boy.

"No, Daddy!" he cried out as Harry caught him around the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder, making him laugh even more. "Daddy! Put me down!"

"I got you, Teddy!"

"Harry! Be gentle with him, please!" Hermione reminded him, yet smiling, as she folded a bedsheet.

"He's fine. Don't worry," he reassured her and held him in his arms. Teddy's yellow hair turned to an orange, which was his calm-happy color.

Teddy spied the bedsheet Hermione had in her hands and immediately perked up again. He gasped and said to her, "Mummy, can we build a fort out of the sheets?" This question brought Harry's eyes to Hermione's. She looked at her godson, who had a smile on his face. So innocent.

"I don't know, Teddy. I just washed them. You don't want them to get all dirty again, do you?"

"Pwease." He curled his lip downward in a cute puppy dog face.

"Teddy..." Hermione moaned. She always fell for it. Always. He always knew how to make her cave. She couldn't believe a three-year-old knew how to make her give in. She always felt like she was a terrible godmother letting Teddy get his way all the time. But he was a good kid. He almost never asked for anything that wasn't essential to him. He was only three, but he was a perfect gentleman.

When Hermione didn't answer, Teddy reasoned, "They won't get dirty, Mummy. We can just fold them right back. With magic!"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry, who gave her a small shrug that said, _"Why not?"_ She nodded reluctantly and Teddy cried, "Yay!" Harry set him down on the ground and he began to order his adoptive parents around. They complied to humor him.

His adoptive mother unfolded all of the bedsheets she had already folded with a heavy sigh. "Daddy, we need chairs!" Harry waved his wand and four chairs came flying into the living room. Harry also summoned pillows and blankets. They spread the chairs out a bit and draped a few sheets over them, putting in an unshaded lamp underneath with them. They laid out the blankets and pillows on the ground under the sheets. The small family crawled under the sheets into their fort-Teddy first, of course.

"Mummy! Daddy! Hurry! You gotta see this! Come on!" he urged them as they followed him. They laid down on the pillows and blankets on the side of him. Harry on his right side, Hermione on his left. Teddy was ecstatic. Both parents felt like they had never seen him this happy, not even on Christmas morning.

"Mummy, Daddy?" He sounded pretty serious as he said their names.

"Yeah, buddy?" Harry asked him.

"Do...do you think I will see my real Mummy and Daddy again?" he asked seriously.

Hermione gasped slightly and looked at Harry, who looked back. They were unsure of what to say. Remus and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin had died, leaving their son in Harry and Hermione's care when he was only a few months old. He was what brightened their day everyday, especially after the war. Teddy knew he was adopted.

"Erm...yes, Teddy. You will. But that won't be for a very, very, very long time," Hermione answered kissing the side of his head. Teddy smiled at her and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and he snuggled up close to her. Hermione grabbed her wand and summoned her Polaroid camera. She turned it so that the lens faced them. "Lean in, Daddy," Hermione told Harry, who complied and they all smiled for the camera.

_Flash!_ went the camera and the picture came out the bottom. It was a really cute picture. Hermione put it and her camera off to the side.

Harry turned his head and looked at his best friend as she smiled at their godson. _'She's so beautiful'_ he thought to himself. He had been in love with her ever since he had laid eyes on her in First Year. Funny thing is: it took him seven years to figure that out. He didn't really blame himself. He was raised with his relatives who didn't love him, didn't show him what it was. But had always had strange flutters in his stomach whenever he saw her. Everytime she spoke, his heart would beat and he would concentrate on her sweet, soft voice. Oh yes, he was in love with her. She was always on his mind. It had been almost four years since he had realized it. What was holding him back? She wasn't dating anyone. He wasn't dating anyone. He guessed he was afraid of rejection. That she wouldn't feel the same way.

Teddy yawned and snuggled more into Hermione. Tired. Wiped out. "He's exhausted, Harry," she whispered to him. "Come on, let's go put him to bed." Harry nodded and picked the toddler up carefully. They climbed out of the fort and walked up the stairs to Teddy's bedroom. The young godfather lowered his godson into his small bed and covered him up with the blankets. Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Teddy. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy. I love you," he replied in his sleep.

"Goodnight, buddy. I love you, too."

They left the room, gently shutting the door, going back downstairs and crawled back into the fort.

* * *

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down_

_Down_

Harry turned his head sideways and looked at her once again. She was everything he wanted. Everything he had hoped for. Everything he needed. He wanted to be the same to her. Her everything.

_Before you met me I was a ripe of things_

_We're kind of heavy, you brought me to life _

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

Harry looked up at their fort they had made with their godson. She brought out the kid in him. The childhood he never got because of his stupid relatives. He had never made a fort before and was shocked when Teddy had suggested it. He had begged Hermione to comply and was happy when she did.

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Harry reached on the side of him and grabbed Hermione's Polaroid camera-as he had taken her previous spot-and pointed it at her. She just stared obliviously at the sheet above them.

_Flash!_ went the camera for the second time that night. Hermione flinched a bit and looked at him. "Harry!" she laughed at his smile. He took the picture out as it came out. He looked at it, seeing nothing but..."perfect," he whispered.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

They began to take pictures together in various poses. Many silly pictures. Two of them sleeping. In the last picture, Harry looked at her for a third time with love and passion in his eyes. Hermione was smiling for the camera, once again oblivious to what he was doing. When she looked at the picture, she gasped inaudibly and looked at him.

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

He leaned over and pushed back soft tendrils of her hair from her face to behind her ear. Then he stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. Hermione didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

For the first time in her life.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops every time you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever_

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. For four years. I was afraid of rejection. Hermione Jane Granger...I'm in love with you."

Hermione gasped audibly this time.

_I'ma get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

"Four years? When did you realize?" she asked him.

"Remember when Ron left the tent and I asked you to dance?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to let you go. You made me feel like a kid again. It was nice not having to worry about an evil, dark wizard wanting to kill you for once. You made me feel alive again. You were and still are the only person-well, besides Teddy-that makes me feel that way. We're a family, Hermione."

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My hear stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

"I think it's possible that I had fallen for you when I first laid eyes on you. On the train. In First Year. I just knew I had to have you. But it took seven years to realize what that meant," he told her.

"You love me?" Hermione asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. You've always been there for me. Always in my life. You're a great mother to Teddy. I just don't understand how anyone could _not _love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. More than anything in the world."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. This time on the lips. She responded by kissing him back. It was delicious. Better than anything either of them had ever tasted. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

They kissed until they felt exhausted and fell asleep in the fort. Both of them knew that no more years would be wasted.

_I'ma get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

THE END

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I thought it was cute!**

**Anyway, I might actually do "By Your Side" by Tenth Avenue North next time.**

**Oh, and Happy Mardi Gras!**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	12. By Your Side

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**I'm finally going to do "By Your Side"! Yay! Another one of my favs. If you go to YouTube, check out tennisgirlxoxo's "By Your Side" video of Harry and Hermione. Inspirational.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor "By Your Side", JK Rowling and Tenth Avenue North do.**

**Anyway, this is kind of like "Everything", another song-fic I did, but separate from "Harmony". Basically, its set after Ron leaves.**

**By Your Side**

Hermione sat outside in the freezing cold, keeping watch. Harry could see her through the small crack they had left open. Harry had insisted to keep the the flap open a bit so that he could watch out for her. The watcher being watched. He noticed a teardrop fall down her cheek. Harry wondered why the hell she chose Ron. Of all people. He was selfish. Greedy. A horrible friend. Always thinking of himself. Traitor. Why was she crying for him? Why did she want _him_? He wasn't even loyal. Why didn't she want...him? Harry. Her best friend.

Before he knew it, he was walking towards her. He pulled back the the flap and slowly stood behind her for a bit, listening to her cry softly. It broke his heart to hear it. "H-Hermione...?" he whispered. He heard her gasp and immediately wipe her eyes vigorously.

"Hey, Harry..." she said her voice cracking a bit.

"Do you mind if I sat with you?"

"Please..." she gestured to the spot next to her on the ground. He sat down and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

He wanted to ask her why she wanted Ron. Why she was crying for him. Why she wanted him back, but as he opened his mouth to ask her, she beat him, asking, "Harry...?"

"Yeah?"

"If I fell to the ground, would you pick me back up?" she asked him.

Harry didn't even think to answer the question. He responded with the first thing that came to his mind, "No."

Hermione whipped her head to look at him with sad and hurt eyes. She was stunned! He _wouldn't _pick her up off of the ground? But...they were best friends, weren't they? But Harry just smiled. "No, I wouldn't. Because I would catch you before you would even hit the ground."

His best friend gave him a watery smile. "Ron wouldn't," she said after a while. "I know he wouldn't." Harry glowered at the sound of his name. "He'd leave me there to die. To save himself."

"Hermione, don't say that," he responded, though he knew it was true. Ron was selfish like that. She didn't reply. "What he doesn't understand is that you're worth saving."

"Why? Because I'm smart?" she asked bitterly.

"No!" he replied immediately. He couldn't believe she would think that! That she was only worth saving for her brain! He put himself on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands in his. "Look at me, Hermione!" When her tear-filled eyes met his, he said, "You're worth saving because of what is in _here_!" He briefly touched her heart. "Not in here!" He then touched her head. "Hermione, look at where you're at! Now, think about where Ron is. All cozy in his bed. His mother bringing him his dinner every night. Being pampered like he wanted. But you're _here_, suffering with me. You chose to stay. You chose to stay with me. You chose to stay behind. After all these years, Hermione. After all these years, you've never left my side. Never! You've always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. _You're _the hero, Hermione. Not me! Not me! And that's why I'll catch you, Hermione. That's why you're worth saving. That's why I'll stay by your side. Because you've always been by mine. You needn't worry, Hermione. I'll catch you."

_Why are you striving these days?_

_Why are you trying to earn grace?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Let me lift up your face_

_Just don't turn away_

Harry tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as a tear rolled down her cheek. He swallowed and realized what he had just told her. Why was this coming out like this? He didn't want her to know he was in love with her. She could get hurt.

_Why are you looking for love?_

_Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?_

_To where will you go child?_

_Tell me where will you run_

_To where will you run?_

He sat back down next to her. Her eyes followed him. He stared straight ahead. But she still stared at him. Entranced.

_And I'll be by your side_

_Whenever you call_

_In the dead of night_

_And please don't fight_

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

Harry was so much different than Ron. _So _much different than Ron. Harry was so caring. And loyal. And kind. And loving. Most of all, the loving. She could see that he sensed her watching him and it made him a little uncomfortable.

_Look at these hands at my side_

_They swallowed the grave on that night_

_When I drank the world's sin_

_So I could carry you in_

_And give you life_

_I wanna give you life_

"Why, Hermione?" he asked her finally.

"Why what?"

"Why...did you choose Ron? Why did you choose..._him?_" Why couldn't she see that he was more in love with her than Ron was? He would do anything for her. Follow her to the ends of the Earth. Live for her. He would die for her.

She inhaled deeply and let it out heavily.

_And I'll be by your side_

_Whenever you fall_

_In the dead of night_

_Whenever you call_

_Please don't fight_

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

"I don't know really. I don't really love him. But the guy I love doesn't love me back. Ron was just...second best, which made me feel horrible. I was using him." She paused before continuing. "I just didn't want to be alone."

He looked into her eyes sincerely and said, "You will never be alone, Hermione. I'll see to that."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she interlaced her fingers through his. "Thanks, Harry."

_And I'll be by your side_

_Whenever you fall_

_In the dead of night_

_Whenever you call_

_Please don't fight_

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

"So, who is this guy you love that apparently doesn't love you back?" Harry asked a little disappointedly. "Because, if he doesn't, I would like to hit him. It's impossible to love you, Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed and smiled, grateful for his devotion to her.

"His name...is Harry Potter. I am completely, devotedly, and truly in love with him. I have for a while now. Perhaps since First Year. But he's interested in another girl. The sister of his best friend. Harry Potter...do you know him?" she asked playing a small game with him.

Harry was speechless, but played along. "I-I've heard of him. And I hear that he's in love with you, too."

_Cause I, I love you_

_I want you to know_

_That I, I love you_

_I'll never lt you go_

_Oh, Lord, Lord_

A tear seeped from her eye an Harry watched it travel down her face and onto her knee. She looked at him with the same look he just gave her. Incredulous. "What? But, what about Ginny?"

"What about Ron, Hermione? I thought you loved Ron, which is why I went for Ginny. She loved me. I thought I could grow to love her. Hopefully fall out of love with you. Mend my broken heart. But no. I began to love you even more. And it hurt me every time I saw you two together." His eyes grew darker and his voice firm. "I wanted you. But I couldn't have you. You were so close...yet so far. Ron made me angry at how he treated you. Like you were a trophy. Yet, you were still with him. I can treat you better. So much better than Ron, Hermione. If I live through this, would you give us a chance?"

Hermione's heart grew what felt like six sizes at Harry's speech. They had both been in love with each other. And thought the same thing.

That the other was in love with someone else.

_And I'll be by your side_

_Whenever you fall_

_In the dead of night_

_Whenever you call_

_And please don't fight _

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want to give us a chance." She had realized that she had always been by his side. Through thick and thin. In sickness and in health. She came all this way with him. Even when others had failed him-even when he didn't believe in himself-she was always there. By his side. Fighting. Now here he was. By her side. He wouldn't help her up if she fell to the ground. He would catch her before she made impact. Save her from destruction before it could even hit her.

Harry gathered her in his arms and held her tight. It was a perfect fit. Like they were made for each other. He leaned back from her and moved his face close to hers. He paused, asking her with his movements for acceptance. She did. By crushing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. It as sweet and full of love.

This was why she loved Harry. He was caring. And loyal. And kind. And loving.

Most of all, the loving.

_I'll by your side_

_Whenever you fall_

_In the dead of night_

_Whenever you call_

_And please don't fight_

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

THE END

* * *

**Well, there's By Your Side. Its a religious song, too. But its one of my favs. I loved the ending of this one. Anyway, hoped you liked it.**

**I wanna do a Hermione songfic next. I had a song picked out. But then I forgot it. Haha. I was thinking "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. Its both boy and girl singing, but I bet it will be good. I also want to do "Marry Me" and "If It's Love" by Train. Love those songs.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	13. Demons

**Hello, thanx for your reviews! Means a lot! Sorry I haven't been updating. I admit, I've been lazy.**

**I'm completely obsessed with 2 songs: "It's Time" and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I looked up the song meaning for "Demons" and found one comment. And I really like that comment. If you look up both of those songs, beware. They are highly addictive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own "Demons". J.K. Rowling and Imagine Dragons do.**

**I have a good feeling about this one. Warning: EXTREME angst.**

**Demons**

He just wanted them to stop. His bed could not comfort him. His sheets. His blanket. They could not shield him from the horrors and memories that plagued his nights as he slept. His eyelids squeezed closed. Cold sweat covered his body. His throat produced pants as he gasped for air. "No!" he cried. He whimpered. Like a child. Scared. Terrified. They had lost many in the war. So many. So many had died for him. So many injured. It had taken a great toll on his conscious, despite what everyone told him.

He just wanted them to stop.

His eyes shot open and he shot up like a bolt of lightning. His clothes were drenched in his sweat. Sticking to his body like another skin. He tried to settle his breathing that was matching in time with his heartbeats. When he finally did, he began to sob. Laying his head back onto his pillow, the tears came out of his eyes like a river.

When would they ever stop?

When would he, Harry Potter, ever get a decent, good night's sleep again?

He doubt he ever would.

He would always dream of her. Sometimes, they weren't always centered on her. But she appeared in them every time. Dying like the others. He would find her on the battlefield, fatally wounded. He would kneel down, crying. Watching as she held her side, trying to stop the bleeding. Her face grungy, her hair wild as ever. Yet, she never looked more beautiful. She would look up at him with a dark look. "You did this," she would say. "You've killed us all. Every single one of us. No matter how hard you try being good, you will always have demons inside of you, Harry. Always." And then, her eyes would roll back into her head and she would stop breathing. Dead.

Other times, it would be an actual memory. Watching Severus Snape being attacked by Nagini. Over and over again. Watching the Weasleys hover over a motionless Fred. Sobbing. Seeing Remus and Tonks' lifeless bodies laying side by side. Their hands held together tightly.

He would wake up shouting or screaming or crying. Scared. It would always be in the early hours of the morning. Three or so. He would stay up until around six-thirty or seven when he would get up, go downstairs, and make Hermione some coffee and breakfast. Then, he would go back upstairs and take a shower. He was avoiding her. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to see the demons inside of him.

* * *

Hermione was concerned for her best friend.

They lived together in Harry's family's old house. He had inherited it after the war was over. He fixed it up and asked Hermione to live with him. She agreed immediately. She knew that Harry knew that ever since she had brought her parents back from Australia that she had a bed to sleep in at their house. But he asked her because he didn't want to be alone. And she understood that. After Remus died, he had no connections to any of his family anymore. They were all dead. And she knew he never felt more alone. That was over three months ago.

She was concerned because she rarely saw him. Even though they live in the same house. He rarely left his room. And when he did, he always looked tired with dark rings around his eyes. Like he hadn't slept in ages.

The war was over. Voldemort couldn't invade his mind anymore. Why was he still getting nightmares? Could he really be having dreams from the war? She admitted that she had several for a few weeks after the war but that was over and done with now. She hadn't had a bad dream in over eight weeks. And Poor Harry was still having them. How long had he been having them? Her heart broke every time he would shuffle himself down the stairs, make her a cup of coffee, cook her a plate of breakfast, set a warming charm on both, and then go back upstairs to bed or shower or whatever it was that he did. He was tired all the time but he still cared so much about her.

She sat at the table alone, reading the _Daily Prophet_, drinking her morning coffee, and eating her scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Her eyes went across the page. She wasn't really seeing what she was reading. Not really comprehending what it was saying. Sighing heavily, she closed the paper and set it aside, taking a piece of bacon and biting into it.

If Harry wanted her to live with him, why did she never see him? Why was he avoiding her? _'He should know that he can tell me anything,'_ she thought to herself sadly. _'He should know that I'm always there for him.'_

Hermione finished up her breakfast, rinsing out the dirty plate and putting it in the dishwasher. She downed the rest of her coffee, doing the same as she did with the plate and putting it in the dishwasher after rinsing it out, not wanting a stain. She sighed as she leaned against the counter. Closing her eyes in anguish, holding back the tears. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted Harry to be okay.

She needed to get out of the house. She felt a bit claustrophobic. She hadn't been out in a few days and she was getting a case of cabin fever. She suggested she would go for a walk around the village. She needed fresh air. Needed to get out. Needed to clear her mind.

Because the one she loved with all of her heart was hurting and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Harry sighed as the hot water cascaded over his tense muscles. Loosening them. He turned the knob hotter until his skin burned. It hurt but felt good at the same time. He held back trying to turning the knob back. Wanting the searing pain on his body. Eventually, he couldn't stand it anymore and made the water colder. Cooling his body. His burning skin.

He could feel the demons taking over his body. Taking over his mind. His thoughts. His actions. He felt evil. Hate. He hated his nightmares. They took over his life. Making him into a walking death. He couldn't be happy anymore. He could barely tell what was real or not anymore. Many times, he would awaken from a nightmare about Hermione being killed in battle and he would softly tiptoe into her room. Just to see if she was still alive.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

He began to cry again. His tears mixing in with the water from the shower. He didn't want to be like this. But it was who he was now. War had made him like this. Made him feel guilty for every loss. Every casualty. Every wound. Everything.

Too many times to count did he lay in bed thinking he should have died with Voldemort. Maybe things would have been better for everyone if he was gone. Many survivors from the war lost a loved one. Why should _he_ walk around, alive and well, while many other brave and innocent people were lying in their graves? He had no family left while countless other families across Britain had their families split up. There were gaps of missing family members, while without him, the Potters would have no one to miss. Because he was the last one. If Harry had died with Voldemort, the Weasleys would have one less mouth to feed. Hermione would be living on her own in a flat somewhere. Without the darkness that surrounded their whole house. The source of that darkness coming from him, of course._  
_

Hermione was the one bright light in his life. She was the one thing that got him up in the morning. He had always pushed past the demons for a little while to make her breakfast and coffee. To take care of her despite the fact that she was pretty much trapped in this house with him. As a form of apology. It was the least he could do.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

* * *

After her quick shower, Hermione had gotten dressed, left a note for Harry, and then ventured outside for the first time in about three days. She breathed in the fresh air through her mouth and nostrils. She walked to the picket fence she and Harry had rebuilt and opened the gate, stepping through, and then shutting it, leaving the property. "Where should I go?" she asked herself, looking at the neighborhood. She thought about going to the grocery store. They needed food. But she wanted to walk around a bit and if she went to the store, it meant she would have to go back home immediately to put them away. She would leave that for last.

She turned left and just started walking. Not really caring where it took her. Not really paying attention. She needed to get her thoughts together. Harry was hurting. She knew that. Even if he never let her see it. She knew. She always knew. Something was eating him up inside. His nightmares, yes, but why were they still plaguing him? The war was over. They had won. Voldemort was gone. He nor his followers could hurt anyone anymore. Did Harry know that? Did he know they were safe now?

She wanted to be there for him but he would not let her in. When she would see him, he tried to hide it. It fooled Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. But she could not be so easily fooled. She had wanted to give him space. She knew he needed it. But she supposed three months was enough. If he got worse, she would demand for him to talk to her. To help him get through his nightmares. His horrors. It was what a best friend did.

Hermione soon found herself at the cemetery. Her legs had muscle memory from the many times she had been here and, without thinking, found herself in front of James and Lily Potter's gray gravestone. She gazed up the names of her best friend's parents. "Your son is becoming difficult," she told them. "He's become...distant. A hollow shell. I think he might be depressed. He never comes out of his room. And when he does, he gets worse and worse. He's barely eating. Barely sleeping. He has dark rings around his eyes. I'm worried for him. I...love him." A sob escaped her throat and a tear rolled out of her right eye and down her cheek. "So much. He doesn't know what he does to me. How it hurts me to see him like this. I want him to be okay. I want him to know that everything will be alright. That I will not let anything hurt him. I will protect him from any and all horrors. But he won't even let me in. He won't let me help. I am scared for him. I feel he is drowning in a dark, depressed abyss and doesn't want to get out. He doesn't think I know. But I do. I know him. I know him better than anyone else. But don't worry. I will make him better. I will make him feel good again. I promise...I will fix him. Goodbye."

With one last look, she turned on her heel and left the cemetery. Intent on letting her legs stretch more. Hopefully, Harry was in his bed trying to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower an hour later. He had just stood there. Crying and sobbing. Hating himself. He had wasted a lot of water. He dried himself off and walked into his room. He checked the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. He found a pair of clean boxers, pajama pants, and a plain gray t-shirt and slipped them on. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since one o'clock yesterday. Hermione had came to his door last night and told him she had made the both of them a homemade pizza. He said he wasn't hungry. And she had left him alone.

He was starving now. He needed sustenance. He left his room and made his way downstairs. He found Hermione's door open and bare. But when he went downstairs, he found no sign of her. He began to panic but then saw a note on the table. He walked over to it and read it, _'Harry, I needed to get out of the house. I don't know when I'll be back. There's some pizza left in the fridge from last night. Help yourself. -Love always, Hermione.'_ He gave a tiny smile and took the the three slices of pizza left out from the fridge. He heated them up in the microwave and hungrily ate them.

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

He was in love with her. That was why he avoided her. He didn't want her to know that someone that loved her had demons inside of him. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to even love her. She was the most perfect being he had ever known and will ever know. He felt so selfish that he did this to her. He made her suffer through his depression. She probably felt alone in this house now that he was avoiding her. But he couldn't get rid of them. His demons. No matter how hard he tried. When he wolfed down his brunch, he rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Then he turned around and made his way up the stairs back into his "cave". He brushed his teeth, then laid back down in his bed. Falling asleep instantly.

_No matter what we breed_

_We are still made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

His nightmares were the same as always. They reflected his guilt. His sorrow. The evil he felt in his chest. He just wanted it all to go away. But the demons made everything worse. Made him feel even worse about himself.

_He dreamt, once again, about the war. He saw Snape, a man who he always thought was out to get him but really was one of the bravest men he had ever known, die. He saw the Weasleys sobbing over Fred's body. He saw helpless, little First Years being blown to bits. He could hear Hermione's screams in Malfoy Manor from Bellatrix torturing her. He saw his parents and Sirius appearing to him, telling him how much they were disappointed in him. How could he have let those other people die? How could he have let Remus and Tonks die? Playing in his like one of the longest movie reels ever. When would it stop? When would it be over?_

_He saw finding Hermione fatally wounded on the battlefield. Blood seeping out from in between her fingers. She told him, "You could have saved me, Harry. You could have saved all of us. But, instead, you saved yourself. How could you? How could you save yourself when all of us are dying? You are so selfish. You will never be a good person again. Your darkness has begun to cloud your light. You're too far gone. You cannot be saved from it. You've killed me, Harry. Inside."_

_"I love you, Hermione," he told her with tears streaming down his face._

_"How can I love you when you've killed me?" she asked him rhetorically. "I can never love someone as dark as you. I can never love someone who killed me." With that, she let out her last breath and died._

_It was at that moment that he realized that the battlefield lay littered with bodies. Bodies of people he once knew. People he never knew. People he cared about. And now he was alone. Alone in the world._

_And it was all his fault._

_"NO!" _his eyes shot open as he screamed in terror. "HERMIONE!"

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

That was it. That was the dream that broke him. That was the dream the demons chose to break him. He was sweating again. Panting. Scared. _Why? Why did this have to happen to him?_ He jumped out of his bed, knocking over his bedside table. He heard a shatter as the lamp broke. The clock that flashed "6:13". Eight hours. It took the demons eight hours to break him. Eight hours to create this monster.

Harry felt the rage within him. It wanted out.

Now.

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_In the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

He whipped around and tore his blankets and sheets off of his bed. Ripping them from the mattress and throwing them by his door. He grabbed the mattress and flipped it over onto the other side of the bed. It hit his other bedside table, knocking that lamp off. More ceramic shattered and littered the floor. He went over to his bookcase and grabbed a few tomes. Throwing them across the room. Hitting his wall. Making loud noises. He couldn't save her. He couldn't. He couldn't save any of them. He had selfishly saved himself. Only to realize that he was alone in the world. He was alone. No one else.

He stumbled over to his dresser and accidentally knocked into it. A few picture frames falling off of it. They all fell to the floor and shattered.

But one.

The one he had managed to keep from falling was the one he had instinctively grabbed onto as he held onto the dresser for leverage. He looked at it. And paused for a bit.

Hermione's face smiled up at him. She was so beautiful. So loving. So caring. And he had did this to her. He had killed her. Inside.

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I'm hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

"NO!" he yelled again. Scared. He put the picture down on the dresser gently. He went over to the wall and pounded his fists on it. Wanting to feel the pain. Wanting to feel something other than his misery and guilt. Other than the evil that was creeping up inside of him.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

Hermione had come back at around six o'clock that night. She went visit the Weasleys and ate lunch with them. Then she had went visit her parents and then apparated over to see Teddy and Andromeda. Teddy was getting so big. Looked just like Remus. She left after Andromeda put him down for a much-needed nap, and she apparated to an alleyway near the grocery store. She had gotten several essentials for both herself and Harry and ingredients to make baked rotini that night.

When she arrived home, she undid the groceries, leaving the ingredients for the baked rotini out on the counter. At almost six-fifteen, she heard yelling. Followed by the sound of something shattering. Then something else shattering. Next came the thuds.

"Harry..." she whispered, grabbing her wand and running up the stairs to his room. She turned the knob but he had locked the door.

"Harry! Harry, it's me! Open up!" She waved her wand at the door. "_Alohamora!"_

Finally, the door opened and she came across a sight that made her break down and cry.

* * *

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

Harry looked up from the place where he sat hovered in the corner as light came into his bedroom. He saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. Her silhouette was standing there at his door. "Harry...?" she spoke his name. "Harry, it's okay." She strode and fell to her knees at his side. Her eyes were shining with tears. They were full of concern. And worry for him.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

In that moment, he realized he needed her. He needed to her to go on. He needed her to hold him. He needed her to tell him that he was going to be okay. That these demons cannot control him anymore. "I couldn't save you. I couldn't save you."

"Harry, I'm right here. I'm fine. I'm okay. See?" She realized that that was what he dreamed about. Her. Dying.

"I'm evil, Hermione. There are demons inside of me. Taking over. I killed them, Hermione. I killed all of them. Fred. Remus. Tonks. All of them!"

"No, you didn't, Harry," she stroked his hair soothingly, noticing his bloody and bruised knuckles. "No, you didn't. You didn't kill anyone. They died for their freedom."

"I should have died. I should have died with them. Everything would be better. I should be dead. I shouldn't be allowed to walk, alive and free, while so many other people lost loved ones," he cried.

"No, Harry. Don't say that. You survived so that you could tell their loved ones how brave they were. What great people they were. Tell Teddy what amazing and courageous parents he had. I will never leave you, okay? I will always be by your side. I love you, Harry James Potter. And every day, you kill me a little bit inside. But I will never leave you. I will never give up on you. I love you too much." She kissed his forehead.

Harry's heart beat rapidly. She loved him? Someone loved him? And not just someone but _her._ _She _loved him. He smiled. For the first time in a long time. He grinned as best as he could. "I love you, too, Hermione."

She smiled back prettily and then leaned down. Her lips met his in a sweet caress. It was short, yet still passionate. Harry felt the demons retreat. Hermione defeated them. She brought life back into his life.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Hermione helped Harry clean his room, repair the lamps, and healed his fists. Then she brought him downstairs. Harry didn't want to burden her with cooking dinner. But Hermione insisted. So, Harry decided he would help her. And everyday after that. He would no longer avoid her. Nor leave her alone. She didn't deserve that.

Harry's nightmares eventually left his subconscious and he had finally had a decent good night's sleep. Best he had had in a long time. And it was because of Hermione and her everlasting love for him.

And his demons were replaced with angels.

**The End**

* * *

**Ending was kind of cheesy and rushed. Sorry. Anyway, if you get the chance, go look up "Demons". It's my drug right now. Hope you liked it.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
